


Jardín de Bambú

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaEl tranquilo y estudioso Hyukjae rompe con su novio de los últimos cuatro años y se ve obligado a buscar un compañero de cuarto cuando todo lo que realmente quiere hacer es ahogarse en su miseria. Agreguen a Donghae, un modelo de ropa interior que tiene problemas para mantener su dinero. Después de juzgarse por las apariencias y las malas primeras impresiones, aprenden poco a poco a aceptarse por lo que realmente son. Con lo que terminan es una amistad muy profunda.





	1. El Deportista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bamboo Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473881) by VeronicaVaughn. 



_¿Cómo fue que Leeteuk siempre me convencía de esta mierda?_  Bajé la gorra de béisbol para proteger mis ojos del sol brutal y traté de no pensar en lo vacío que estaba mi estómago o lo mucho que me dolía el culo al sentarme en los duros asientos de las gradas de aluminio durante casi dos horas. Mi amigo me había prometido que me llevaría a almorzar, pero por alguna razón que todavía no podía darme cuenta, estábamos sentados en un parque deportivo donde un grupo de hombres competía en algún tipo de partido de fútbol. La cosa más cercana a la comida residía en el bar de bocadillos de al lado.

—Te encontré un compañero de cuarto —anunció el hombre sentado a mi lado con indiferencia sin desviar la atención de los jugadores en el campo.

Cuando mi amigo Leeteuk me invitó a comer, supe que era porque quería acosarme por mi situación de vida, pero pensé que habría esperado hasta que estuviéramos cómodamente acomodados en un agradable y acogedor restaurante detrás de una mesa llena de deliciosos alimentos que engordan. No pensé que iba a lanzarme esta bomba mientras hacía algo completamente aleatorio, como ver un partido de fútbol local mientras estaba sentado en los bancos más incómodos del mundo.

—Leeteuk, realmente no necesito un compañero de cuarto —dije por milésima vez.

—Sí, lo necesita. Sungmin no regresará y no puedes seguir viviendo de tus ahorros.

—No voy a dejar que un extraño al azar se mude a mi apartamento — _además_ , me dije,  _Sungmin está pasando por una fase. Volverá._

Mi amigo me miró con ojos oscuros llenos de lástima. Sabía la verdadera razón por la que no quería un compañero de cuarto. —Donghae no es un extraño, es uno de mis modelos y la agencia te pagará directamente, por lo que probablemente sea el compañero de cuarto más confiable que encontrarás.

—No me estás escuchando. No  _necesito_  un compañero de cuarto.

—Y no  _me_  estás escuchando. Sungmin no va a volver Hyukjae —Leeteuk había renunciado a ser empático y aparentemente había decidido que lo que necesitaba ahora era un poco de sinceridad.

Respiré hondo y apreté los dientes. Sungmin y yo habíamos estado saliendo durante cuatro años. Pensé que nuestra relación había llegado al punto perfecto donde todo era simple y sin complicaciones, pero hace un mes descubrí que no estaba de acuerdo. Pensó que nuestra relación había llegado al punto en que todo estaba vencido y aburrido. Se había vuelto cercano a alguien más, alguien emocionante que lo  _entendía_ , sin importar lo que eso significara. Sungmin se mudó de nuestro apartamento el mismo día que me contó sobre su nuevo novio, así que no tuve tiempo de  _hablar_  con él al respecto, y mucho menos convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Estaba seguro de que no podría haberse mudado más rápido si la mafia persiguiera sus riñones. En un segundo estuve en la relación perfecta y al segundo siguiente, vivía solo, tratando de descubrir qué había salido mal. Eso fue hace un mes, y todavía no entendía realmente lo que había sucedido.

—Ya le dije que podía mudarse este fin de semana —dijo Leeteuk.

—¡¿Hiciste  _qué_?!

—Necesita un lugar de inmediato y no hay razón para perder el tiempo. Es un buen hombre. Se llevarán bien, no te preocupes.

—¡¿Ya le dijiste que podía mudarse?! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

—Es por eso que te traje aquí, para conocerlo.

—¿Es por eso que estamos aquí? ¿Dónde diablos está? Acabemos con esto para que podamos ir a almorzar, ¡me muero de hambre!

—Es el número 15 en azul —Leeteuk señaló a un hombre de pelo oscuro que pasaba el balón de fútbol por el campo—. El partido casi ha terminado, entonces puedes conocerlo. Tal vez él también vaya a almorzar con nosotros.

—Leeteuk... —tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Uno de los árbitros en el campo finalmente soltó un silbido agudo y el juego llegó a su fin. _¡Gracias a Dios!_ No es que tuviera algo en contra del fútbol, simplemente prefería estar en mi apartamento vacío en mi miseria en este momento. Los equipos se dieron la mano y comenzaron a dispersarse. Leeteuk tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia el número 15 en azul. De alguna manera, todavía lograba ser increíblemente atractivo a pesar de estar cubierto de sudor y mugre. Su oscuro flequillo estaba pegado a su frente y su uniforme se aferraba a su cuerpo musculoso de una manera poco atractiva, pero sus ojos eran brillantes y su sonrisa cálida.

—¡Donghae! —Leeteuk llamó al hombre y agitó su brazo para llamar su atención.

—¡Hola! ¡Llegaste!

—Donghae este es Hyukjae. Hyukjae, Donghae.

—Hola, ¿qué tal compañero de cuarto? —me saludó con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Hola —fue mi respuesta cortante. Me dolía el culo, tenía hambre y no tenía ningún interés en un compañero de cuarto alegre. Me sentí perfectamente justificado con mi rudeza.

—Umm... ¿está bien? No habla mucho, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Leeteuk.

—Solo está pasando por algunas cosas personales en este momento. Normalmente es un hombre genial —explicó Leeteuk antes de golpearme en las costillas.

 _Debería asustar a este hombre para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas._  —¿Leeteuk te dijo que soy gay? Eso no será un problema para ti, ¿verdad?

Donghae sonrió. —Sí, me lo dijo. ¿Te dijo que caminaba desnudo por la casa? Eso no va a ser un problema para ti, ¿no? —se quitó la camisa y la usó para limpiar su sudor antes de tirarla y poner sus manos en su cintura.

 _¿Estaba hablando en serio?_  Inconscientemente dejé que mis ojos vagaran por su cuerpo. Su suave piel bronceada tenía un brillo saludable que podría a cualquier mujer celosa. Su cuerpo era tonificado y atlético y era absolutamente para morirse cuando se combinaba con su rostro angelical. Me encogí de hombros como si no fuera absolutamente asombroso. —No es un problema para mí. Los buscadores de atención no son mi tipo.

—Tu amigo es realmente encantador, Leeteuk.

Mientras estábamos hablando, un grupo de mujeres jóvenes se acercó para ofrecerle agua al impresionante hombre, toallas y su virginidad en diversos grados de obsesión y posesividad. Volvió su atención hacia sus admiradores y rápidamente olvidó que Leeteuk y yo existíamos.

Leeteuk solo se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza con asombro. —Las chicas siempre lo están adulando de esta manera. No creo que hoy quiera almorzar con nosotros.

—No me gusta —dije mientras me alejaba del campo.

Leeteuk me siguió, sin molestarse en decirle adiós a su amigo. —Solo no te gusta porque crees que está reemplazando a Min. Si le das una oportunidad, verás que es un buen hombre.

—Las porristas ciertamente parecen pensar que sí.

—El hecho de que le guste la atención no significa que sea un mal hombre. Dale una oportunidad.

—Bien. No es que tenga elección ya que le dijiste que podía mudarse.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

***

Leeteuk no estaba equivocado. Había estado "viviendo" con Donghae durante dos meses, pero en realidad solo lo había visto un puñado de veces. Trabaja como modelo de ropa interior para la agencia de modelos internacional de Leeteuk y aparentemente era el mejor de los mejores, así que mi amigo lo mantuvo ocupado. Mi nuevo compañero de cuarto salía regularmente del país para los editoriales de moda y los desfiles, y no era raro que se fuera por semanas. Cuando Donghae estaba en Seúl, era popular y prefería tener gente a su alrededor en todo momento. Pasó todo su tiempo en fiesta con los otros modelos de su agencia. Cuando regresaba a casa nunca estuvo solo, siempre había una chica en su brazo. Los oiría teniendo sexo durante la mayor parte de la noche, luego mi desnudo compañero de cuarto la acompañaría hasta la puerta a la mañana siguiente, sin ofrecerle una ducha, un desayuno o un beso de despedida.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero no estaba del todo mal. Fue fiel a su palabra y caminó por el apartamento desnudo con la mayor frecuencia posible. La primera vez que caminó por la sala de estar completamente desnudo, con su gran longitud sin circuncisión colgando entre los muslos firmes, mis globos oculares casi se salieron de sus cuencas. Sin embargo, aún más impresionante que su pene era su pelo púbico bien arreglado como una estrella porno, era su culo perfectamente voluptuoso. Era tonificado y musculoso, pero también se veía deliciosamente carnoso y flexible. Me sorprendí imaginando cómo sería morder su culo carnoso más de una vez.

En las raras ocasiones en que traía a casa a una chica que era tranquila en la cama, podía escuchar los gruñidos y gemidos de Donghae y tuve que admitir que eran tan jodidamente sensuales. Finalmente, fui lo suficientemente patético como para mover mi cama hacia la pared que compartía con su habitación para poder escucharlo mejor.

No me interesaba Donghae, ni siquiera un poco. Me molestaba y odiaba tenerlo en mi vida y en mi apartamento. Cada vez que fantaseé sobre el guapísimo símbolo sexual que era mi compañero de cuarto, lo odiaba un poco más. Me obligué a permanecer abstinente mientras esperaba que Sungmin volviera a sus sentidos y regresara a mí, pero también era un hombre gay saludable en mi mejor momento, con plenos impulsos sexuales intensos y persistentes. Me acordaba de estos impulsos cada vez que Donghae se paseaba desnudo o follaba a una chica tan fuerte que la pared se sacudía y podía sentir las ondas de choque de sus relaciones sexuales corriendo por mi colchón.

—¿No puedes usar una bata o algo así? ¿Cómo es que un modelo de ropa interior no posee solo un par de calzoncillos? —le pregunté una mañana. Estaba en la cocina preparándome el desayuno cuando Donghae entró en la habitación en busca de algo para beber.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que no iba a ser un problema. No soy tu tipo, ¿recuerdas?

—Aunque no eres mi tipo, sigue distrayendo.

—¿Te refieres a tigre?

—¡¿Tigre!? ¡¿Lo nombraste?!

—Por supuesto. Cuando la gente me pregunta cuál es mi signo, les digo que es Tigre, grrrr —Donghae levantó sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Eres repugnante.

La sonrisa juguetona cayó de su rostro y suspiró. —¿Por qué estás tan serio todo el tiempo? Es gracioso, solo ríete.

—Creo que es un poco triste que hayas convertido tu pene en una broma barata.

—Maldición, no es de extrañar que tu novio te haya dejado. Tienes que ser la persona más aburrida del mundo.

—¿ _Perdón_?

—Leeteuk me dijo que estás actuando como un imbécil porque tu novio te dejo. ¿No fue como hace tres meses? A todos nos han dejado. Necesitas superarlo.

—Y necesitas mantener tu nariz fuera de mi asunto. No tiene ni una puta idea.

—Sé que solo he hablado contigo tres o cuatro veces y cada vez actúas como una pequeña perra quejumbrosa.

—Cierto, y cada vez que te hablo, te has comportado como una zorra. Ya que soy una perra quejumbrosa tal vez deberías regresar con la puta que trajiste esta vez y dejarme en paz.

—Lo siento, no soy lo suficientemente aburrido para ti, señor Rey de los nerds. No tengo idea de por qué Leeteuk pensó que nos llevaríamos bien, pero creo que es bastante obvio que estaba equivocado. Ahora me voy con mi amiga, puta o no, ella es mucho más interesante que tú.

—No te olvides de usar protección. Si tienes que hacer la eutanasia a Tigre en su mejor momento, será una maldición en tu carrera.

Donghae me dio la espalda mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.


	2. El Brazalete

Ni siquiera estaba completamente despierto cuando Donghae irrumpió en mi habitación al amanecer de una mañana.

—¿Dónde está mi brazalete? —demando.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mi brazalete! ¡¿Dónde está?! Lo dejé en el lavabo del baño antes de irme a París la semana pasada, y ahora se ha ido. ¿Qué lo hiciste?

—No toqué ninguna de tus cosas, y mucho menos un brazalete —me di la vuelta, hundí mi cara en mi almohada y oré para que se fuera.

—Debes haberlo tocado porque ha desaparecido y quiero recuperarlo ahora —hubo un golpe y lo imaginé pisando fuerte.

Gemí y me incorporé. —Tranquilízate, es solo un brazalete y te digo que no toqué la maldita cosa. Ahora sal de mi habitación para poder dormir un poco.

—No, no voy a dejarlo pasar. Ese brazalete es importante para mí. Sé que no debería haberlo dejado, fue un error. Si lo moviste, está bien, solo dime dónde está.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no moví tu estúpido brazalete? —Donghae me gruñó y comenzó a revisar mis cajones—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Si te dije que no tengo tu brazalete es porque literalmente no tengo tu brazalete! Si lo tuviera te lo diría. ¿Por qué mentiría? ¡Alejate de mi jodido armario!

Donghae estaba sacudiendo mi ropa antes de tirarla al piso y pasar al siguiente cajón. —Tal vez simplemente no sabes que lo tienes, pero sé que lo tienes. Eres un maldito solitario que nunca invita a nadie, así que nadie más podría haberlo tomado. Lo tienes en alguna parte.

—Has estado fuera durante una semana y todo ese tiempo no recuerdo haber visto nunca un maldito brazalete. Debes haberlo llevado contigo. Tal vez lo dejaste en París.

—¡No lo llevé a París! ¡Lo dejé junto al lavado! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?! Estaba allí y ahora ha desaparecido. No lo moví, ¡así que eso solo te deja a ti!

—Dios, eres tan jodidamente molesto. ¡Es solo un brazalete! ¡Compra uno nuevo y cuida mejor tu mierda!

—No puedo comprar uno nuevo. Mi mamá me lo dio, es insustituible.

—Oh —froté el sueño de mis ojos y me senté en el borde de mi cama. Podría perdonarlo por ser un imbécil si estuviera molesto por perder un recuerdo insustituible—. ¿Estás seguro de que lo dejaste en el lavado? ¿Tal vez se cayó por el desagüe?

—No, ya lo dejé caer y los eslabones son demasiado grandes para que entren por el desagüe.

—Bueno, si lo has dejado caer una vez...

—Maldita sea Hyukjae, estaba allí. ¡Te digo que lo dejé en el lavado!

—De acuerdo, bien. Tal vez alguien, no yo, lo agarró. No recuerdo que viniera alguien, pero tal vez el de mantenimiento vinó mientras estábamos fuera. Pediremos a los de seguridad que miren las grabaciones.

—¿Por qué alguien quería irrumpir solo para robarme mi brazalete? Eso no tiene sentido.

—Tiene tanto sentido como cualquier otra cosa en este momento. ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

—Bien.

—Bien, ahora vete a la mierda para que pueda vestirme y vayamos a hablar con los de seguridad.

Quince minutos después, Donghae y yo estábamos en la sala de seguridad de nuestro complejo de apartamentos, recisandp rápidamente las grabaciones de los ascensores de todos los que iban y venían desde el piso doce esa semana. Tomó menos de cinco minutos y encontramos lo que buscábamos en la primera cinta. La mañana en que Donghae se fue a París, comencé a trabajar temprano. Mientras estábamos fuera, una persona demasiado familiar se metió en el apartamento.

—¿Quién es ese? No parece de mantenimiento.

—Es Sungmin —dije suavemente.

—¿Tu novio?

Los dos guardias de seguridad en la sala intercambiaron miradas. Los ignoré. Estaba acostumbrado a tener miradas asquerosas cuando la gente descubría que era gay. —Sí, mi ex novio.

—Es lindo —miré a Donghae antes de volver mi atención a la pantalla. Sungmin estuvo en el apartamento durante unos veinte minutos antes de irse con una caja de pertenencias.

—Probablemente lo recogió por accidente. Hablaré con él y lo recuperaré —dije.

—¿Hoy? —la voz de Donghae estaba llena de esperanza, pero también de impaciencia.

—Sí lo que sea —me aleje de Donghae y salí de la oficina de seguridad. Lo último que quería hacer era hablar con Sungmin. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo hacer esto? Decidí intentar enviarle un mensaje de texto primero y saqué mi teléfono mientras caminaba de regreso al apartamento. Donghae vino detrás de mí y envié un mensaje rápido antes de que pudiera alcanzarme.

Para Minnie: Creo que agarraste un brazalete cuando entraste a hurtadillas a la casa el otro día. Lo necesito de vuelta.

—Lo digo en serio, Hyukjae. ¿Lo puedes recuperar ahora? No quiero esperar todo el día sin hacer nada solo para descubrir que no lo tiene.

—Solo calma tu mierda. Si lo tiene, lo conseguiré de él.

—Solo dime dónde vive y yo iré allí.

No pude soportarlo más. Me estaban obligando a confrontar a Sungmin cuando, obviamente, no quería hablar conmigo y lo último que necesitaba era un imbécil respirando en mi cuello. —¡Cállate, joder! ¡Dije que lo recuperaría, así que simplemente retrocede! ¡La próxima vez cuida mejor tu mierda y no tendremos este problema!

—Obviamente te estás volviendo paranoico solo por verlo, así que solo dime dónde vive e iré. No es un gran problema para mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque crees que es lindo? ¿Para que pueda saber lo cobarde que soy? No, gracias, prefiero manejarlo por mi cuenta.

—Ni siquiera tienes sentido en este momento. Es el cobarde por entrar a hurtadilla en primer lugar.

Llegamos al departamento y tomé mi chaqueta y mi billetera. —¿Quieres tu maldito brazalete o no? No necesito tu ayuda y no tienes nada que hacer con nosotros, así que quédate quieto.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Es mi brazalete y tú y él ya no son un "nosotros". ¿Qué estás tratando de probar al torturarte a ti mismo de esta manera?

—¿De todos modos por qué te importa? Quieres tu brazalete, voy a conseguir tu puto brazalete —cerré la puerta principal cuando salí para cortar más discusiones.

***

Sungmin estaba en casa cuando llegué al apartamento que compartía con su nuevo novio. Le tomó un tiempo abrir la puerta después de que tocara, pero finalmente abrió. —Hola —dijo tímidamente.

—Hola —me quedé en la puerta mirando a todas partes excepto a él. Después del minuto más largo y más incómodo de mi vida, finalmente tuve el coraje de volver a hablar—. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

—Sí... —metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un brazalete de plata hecho de múltiples eslabones apilados—. ¿Esto es lo que estás buscando?

Probablemente hubiera ayudado si realmente le hubiera preguntado a Donghae cómo era el brazalete. —Umm... si —Dios, esperaba que este fuera el brazalete correcto.

Extendí mi mano para que él pudiera soltarla sin hacer contacto con la piel, aunque lo que realmente quería en ese momento y todo lo que podía pensar era en el contacto con la piel de este hombre. Dejó caer el brazalete en mi palma abierta y luego escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda. Fruncí el ceño, luego me enojé. ¿Por qué me está evitando? ¡Soy al que abandonaron! —Gracias —murmuré amargamente cuando me di la vuelta y me alejé del hombre que una vez había conocido.

—¡Oye, espera!

Me detuve, pero no me di la vuelta. —¿Qué?

—Lo siento por ir cuando no estabas en casa. Solo pensé... que sería mejor, ¿sabes?

—No. Solo estabas siendo un cobarde —dije por encima de mi hombro antes de alejarme de nuevo.

—¡No es así, Hyukkie!

—¡No me llames así! —grité mientras me giraba para enfrentar al hombre—. Te dejé quedarte con la llave porque esperaba que la usaras para volver a mí, no para que puedas entrar y robar la reliquia de mi compañero de cuarto. Si solo me dijeras que querías tus mierdas, te las habría dado, pero en lugar de eso, entrarste y te llevaste lo que fuera que querías. Ahora tengo a mi compañero de cuarto gritándome y arrastrándome de la cama al amanecer del fin de semana para revisar las grabaciones de seguridad ¿solo para encontrar qué? ¡Para encontrarte entrando en nuestra casa porque no tienes las pelotas para enfrentarme!

—¡No es así!

—¡Es exactamente así!

Un hombre alto, joven y guapo, salió del apartamento. —¿Qué está pasando Ming? ¿Qué pasa con todos los gritos?

—Está bien Kyu, lo tengo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza con disgusto antes de alejarme de nuevo. Ya no quería estar aquí. No si el nuevo novio de Sungmin iba a entrar.

—Hyukjae, detente. Debemos hablar.

—Deberíamos haber hablado hace mucho tiempo. Preferiblemente, antes de que me engañaras. Si realmente quisieras hablar, no te estarías metiendo en el apartamento. Si quieres hablar, hablaremos después de que te mudes.

—Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes —me dio la misma mirada lastimosa que Leeteuk siempre me estaba dando.

—Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Necesito devolverle este brazalete a mi compañero de cuarto antes de que tenga gatitos.

—Hyukkie...

Seguí caminando. Estaba tan enojado que estaba a segundos de sollozar feo y sabía a ciencia cierta que no quería que fuera testigo de eso. Salí del apartamento y pude haber tomado un autobús o un taxi para ir a casa, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para quedar atrapado dentro de una caja de hojalata. Corrí a casa para quemar toda la ira, la frustración y la pérdida que amenazaba con salir de mí en cualquier momento. Repetí la conversación en mi cabeza alrededor de un millón de veces, pero las palabras se enredaron en mi cerebro y solo me parecieron tonterías.

Cuando llegué a casa, Donghae estaba sentado en el sofá. Saltó con una expresión esperanzada en su rostro, que pareció transformarse en preocupación cuando vio la mirada furiosa en mi rostro. Saqué su brazalete del bolsillo y se la arrojé. —Ahí está tu maldito brazalete.

—Gracias Hyuk...

—Lo que sea.

—Lo siento, te culpé.

—Dije lo que sea.

—Y lamento que hayas tenido que ir allí para conseguirlo.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. ¡Lo lamentas, ahora déjame en paz!

Donghae se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada más, así que entré en mi habitación y me arrojé sobre la cama. Vagamente noté que toda la ropa que Donghae había tirado en el piso antes se había levantado. No me importaba. Él podría haber incendiado mi habitación y no me hubiera importado. Después de caer sobre mi almohada, tuve un grito largo y me quedé dormido.

 


	3. El Borracho

Me tambaleé a casa y de alguna manera logré llegar al baño antes de vaciar todo el contenido de mi estómago en el baño comunal de mi apartamento. Apoyé la frente en el asiento fresco, sin importarme lo que había estado encima antes de que llegara allí.

—Dios, eres un desastre —dijo Donghae desde la puerta abierta y pude  _escuchar_  la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, bueno, no pedí tu ayuda ni tu opinión, así que vete —entró en el baño a pesar de mis palabras y apartó mi cabello pegajoso de mi cara. Retuvo las hebras desordenadas mientras hacía otra donación a los dioses de porcelana.

—Sé que no me pediste ayuda, pero ¿ves a alguien más esperando para limpiarte?

—¡Sí, lo entiendo! ¡Estoy solo! ¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Solo vete a la mierda! —traté de apartarlo, pero mi objetivo era menos que estelar en mi estado de intoxicación. Entonces empecé a sollozar. No pude evitarlo, era un desastre y me sentía fatal y lo último que necesitaba era que me recordaran que nadie me quería.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Tranquiliza tu culo borracho —se dirigió al fregadero y, un minuto después, apoyó una pequeña toalla húmeda contra mi frente.

—Oh, Dios, eso se siente bien. Te besaría si no tuviera miedo de contraer una de tus ETS.

Donghae se rió y usó el paño húmedo para limpiarme la cara. —Eso es muy malo porque me encanta besar a los chicos cubiertos de vómito —puso los ojos en blanco y examinó el retrete—. ¿De todos modos qué es eso?

—Bibimbap.

—Eh, bueno, supongo que hay cosas peores que lanzar. Levanta los brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en algún lugar entre el bibimbap y aquí vomitaste sobre ti mismo. Solo levanta tus malditos brazos.

—Bien —después de intentar levantar mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y perder el equilibrio dos veces, Donghae finalmente pudo sacarme de mi camisa.

—Mierda, Hyukjae, estás musculoso. ¿Por qué un nerd tiene músculos como estos? Estás aún más tonificado que yo —miré a Donghae listo para darle mi mirada más rencorosa, pero cuando vi su cara me di cuenta de que no me estaba molestando. Honestamente estaba admirando mi cuerpo.

—Hago mucha jardinería, cavo, levanto, cosas así. También me gusta hacer ejercicio en mi tiempo libre... y últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre —murmuré.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Quizás cuando estés sobrio y termines de ser un culo malhumorado te unirás a mi equipo de fútbol. Ahora quítate los pantalones.

Lo aparté y le fruncí el ceño. ¿Creía que un cumplido era suficiente para meterse en mis pantalones? —No eres mi tipo.

Donghae volvió a reírse y comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones. —¿ _Realmente_  crees que ahora estoy tratando de follarte? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, no eres  _mi_  tipo. Todo ese alcohol te hace oler como una puta barata y estás cubierto de vómito. No te ofendas, pero puedes hacerlo mejor.

Agaché la cabeza y me hundí en el suelo del baño. Por supuesto que podría hacerlo mejor.

—Oh, vamos, no quise decir eso. Deja de llorar.

¿Estaba llorando? Me limpié con la palma los ojos y se me mojó.  _¡Para colmo soy un maldito llorón!_  —¿Por qué haces esto? Solo déjame en paz. Probablemente ni siquiera recordaré que me ayudaste en la mañana.

—No lo haré para que lo recuerdes. Lo hago porque eres mi compañero de cuarto y te ves como una mierda. Además, este es nuestro único baño. Si te duermes aquí, tendré que preocuparme sobre si me voy a tropezar contigo cuando tenga que orinar en medio de la noche y no te quiero aquí mientras me masturbo en la ducha por la mañana.

—¿Te masturbas en la ducha?

—Por supuesto.

—Asqueroso.

—¿Qué es asqueroso? Apuesto a que también lo haces. Si recuerdas esta conversación mañana, apuesto a que fantasearás con eso mientras te masturbas. Ahora, levántate y quítate los pantalones.

—No.

—Sí —Donghae me agarró por debajo de los brazos y usó fuerza bruta para alzarme. Me bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, casi me tropezó en el proceso cuando agarré mi entrepierna para ocultársela. Luego salí del montón de ropa obedientemente. Abrió la ducha y ajustó la temperatura mientras estaba acurrucado contra la pared sosteniendo mi paquete y sintiéndome patético—. Te sentirás mejor después de una ducha, lo prometo.

—Me sentiría mejor si me hubieras dejado solo.

—Hmm... y aquí pensé que saliste y te emborrachaste porque  _no_  querías estar solo.

—Deja de actuar como si me conocieras.

—Deja de actuar como un bebé y bañate —miré al hombre hasta que finalmente puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Necesito entrar contigo? ¿O puedes hacerlo tú solo?

—¡Puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Sigo diciéndote eso!

—Bien. Cepilla tus malditos dientes mientras está en eso —Donghae me empujó hacia la ducha y salió del baño.

Por alguna razón me sentí más patético con él, si eso era posible. Agarré mi cepillo de dientes y mi pasta de dientes y me enjuagué la boca antes de ponerme a trabajar. Tropecé varias veces cuando incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para enjuagarme el cabello y cuando me incliné para lavarme las piernas, pero por lo demás la ducha transcurrió sin incidentes. Era algo que hacía todos los días y mi cuerpo sabía qué hacer sin tener que dirigirlo. Cuando logré apagar el agua y salir me sorprendí al encontrar a Donghae esperando. Me envolvió en una toalla y usó otra toalla para secarme el cabello antes de ayudarme a ponerme un pijama nuevo.

—Te sientes mejor ¿verdad? —me negué a responderle y él solo sonrió a sabiendas—. Vamos, hora de acostarse —puso sus manos en mis caderas y me empujó a mi habitación desde atrás. No estaba acostumbrado a ser hostigado ni a que me dijeran qué hacer, y tal vez fue por el alcohol, pero al parecer no me importó tanto cuando lo hizo.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me metió en la cama como a un niño y puso una papelera cerca de la cama en caso de que tuviera que vomitar durante la noche. Antes de desmayarme, lo vi colocar una botella de agua en mi mesa de noche junto a dos aspirinas.


	4. El Lisiado

Oí voces apagadas mientras atendía el jardín privado que ocupaba una terraza más grande que la sala de estar y la cocina juntas. Me imaginé que solo era Donghae el que traía a casa a otra de sus mujeres desvergonzadas y no le presté atención hasta que escuché un golpecito en el cristal. Miré hacia la ventana de la sala y vi a Leeteuk sonriéndome, sin dientes, pero con un par de hoyuelos en exhibición. Saludé y me abrí paso hacia adentro.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—A esté —señaló por encima del hombro a Donghae, que lucía un flamante yeso azul neón sobre su brazo derecho.

—Lo siento Teuk, si lo dañas, es tuyo.

—Necesito tu ayuda Hyuk.

—Joder. ¿Quieres que lo alimente con una cuchara y le limpie el culo? Si quisiera tener hijos, entonces reproduciría.

—Eres un imbécil. Hae no puede trabajar con un brazo roto, lo que significa que no viajas, lo que significa que va a estar en casa mucho. ¿Podrías vigilarlo por mí?

—Tengo mi propia mierda que hacer, no soy una niñera —le espeté.

—Leeteuk, simplemente olvídalo. De todos modos no necesito una niñera. Déjale vivir solo con su vida miserable, a diferencia de él, tengo muchos amigos que me cuidarán —dijo Donghae con un puchero.

—Si te refieres a que la gente te haga mamadas, entonces sí, tienes muchos  _amigos_  que están dispuestos a ayudarte.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Ustedes dos han estado viviendo juntos durante casi tres meses y todavía no se llevan bien?

—En serio Teuk, debes saber que no tenemos nada en común —dije.

—¡Sin embargo,  _tienes_  mucho en común! Solo mira cómo se ven entre ustedes como niños pequeños. Si detienes este estúpido concurso de meadas y solo hablamos o salimos juntos, verás que ambos son buenas personas con grandes corazones.

—Sí... entonces, si hemos terminado de compartir sentimientos, volveré a regar mis plantas. Lo siento, Teuk, pero son mucho más interesantes.

—Voy a ir a acostarme, ha sido un día largo —dijo Donghae antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Cuando Donghae estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Leeteuk se volvió hacia mí con una expresión seria en su rostro. —Vamos Hyuk, por favor haz esto. Sabes que no tiene amigos de verdad.

—¿Qué? —miré al hombre mayor en completa confusión—. No, no sabía eso en realidad. Siempre tiene gente encima.

—Gente, sí, pero no amigos. Lo más cercano que tiene a sus amigos son sus compañeros de trabajo, y van a estar en Milán para un desfile de modas este mes. Por favor, cuídalo. Es muy fácil para él sentirse solo, por lo que se deprimirá cuando todos se vayan. Solo mira una película con él o llévalo de excursión por algo de esa mierda kumbaya que ama.

—¿Porque ir de excursión con un brazo roto te parece divertido? Teuk, ¡soy serio cuando digo que no tenemos  _nada_  en común! ¡Terminaremos matándonos!

—Mientras haya gente alrededor, a Hae le gusta cualquier cosa. Hará lo que le digas que haga, es realmente despreocupado.

—Veo dónde está el problema. Obviamente estamos hablando de  _dos personas diferentes._

—Me estoy cansando de tu mierda, Hyuk. Desde que Sungmin se fue, has sido un verdadero bastardo. Supera tu pequeño problema de actitud y vuelve a ser el hombre del que me hice amigo. El hombre que no rechazaría a alguien cuando necesitaba ayuda.

—Sí... ese hombre que era tan genial hizo que le arrancaran el corazón, lo pisotearon y era demasiado débil para hacer algo al respecto, así que le dije a ese hombre que se fuera a la mierda.

—Solo crece y cuida de mi chico —Leeteuk asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y gritó—. Hae, me voy, pero llámame si necesitas algo —esperó un minuto para una respuesta, pero no hubo nada, así que se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia mí—. Tú también. Llámame si hay un problema.

—¡Maldita sea, madre de todas las mierdas! —grité. Leeteuk me dio una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta principal detrás de él, dejándome atrapado con el adulto inútil escondido en su habitación.

***

Donghae salió de su habitación un par de veces, para ir al baño y agarrar la comida del refrigerador, pero la primera interacción que tuve con él fue alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Estaba descansando en el sofá cuando se me acercó.

—Necesito ayuda.

Retuve la primera respuesta que surgió en mi cabeza, que fue aceptar ampliamente y ofrecerle el número de teléfono de un psiquiatra. Estaba parado frente a mí, vestido con jeans y un suéter flojo con cuello en V. Sus mangas fueron levantadas revelando su yeso azul. Me di cuenta de que Leeteuk había escrito un mensaje general de "mejórate" en el yeso. —¿Con que?

—No puedo abotonarme los pantalones.

—Estoy sorprendido, realmente pensé que aprovecharías esta oportunidad para correr desnudo.

—Quieres decir que estás decepcionado, ¿verdad? —me sonrió y no fui amable cuando se lo abotoné y subí la cremallera—. Voy a salir esta noche —explicó finalmente.

Me sorprendió un poco que él sintiera que era necesaria una explicación cuando solo estaba bromeando con él, pero realmente no me importaba lo que hiciera, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros. —Por curiosidad, ¿cómo te rompiste el brazo?

—Salvando a un bebé de un edificio en llamas.

—Sí claro.

—Sí, no realmente. ¿No crees que a las chicas les gustará esa respuesta? Me hace sonar bastante heroico, y las chicas usualmente tienen una debilidad por los hombres a los que les gustan los bebés.

—¿En serio? Creo que solo te hace sonar como un mentiroso.

—También me ayuda a eliminar a las personas que no pueden hacer una broma. No tienes ningún sentido del humor, ¿verdad?

—Lo tengo, simplemente no eres gracioso.

—Lo que sea. Soy hilarante.

Era un poco inteligente, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo e inflar su ya enorme ego. En cambio, tomé mi libro y me alejé.

***

Donghae no me molestaba a menudo. Cuando una de sus novias no lo desvestía, había descubierto una manera de quitarse la ropa mientras los botones aún estaban abrochados. Cuando no salía, llevaba pantalones de chándal o caminaba desnudo. Tenía que admitir que en realidad era un paciente bastante bueno. Nunca se quejó ni pidió ayuda innecesariamente. Pasaba todo el tiempo posible con sus novias, así que, excepto por ayudarlo con sus botones, nunca lo vi, y casi sentía que aún estaba fuera del país trabajando.


	5. El Pobre

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena el viernes por la noche cuando escuché el portazo. Miré por encima del hombro para ver a Donghae caminando por la sala de estar. Luchó para quitarse la chaqueta y cuando finalmente lo consiguió sobre su brazo roto, la arrojó a través de la habitación. Solo fue gracioso porque era la primera vez que lo veía tratar de quitarse algo. Antes, siempre había habido una chica que lo hiciera por él.

—¿Mal día? —pregunté.

—Podrías decirlo.

—¿Ninguna chica para desnudarte hoy?

—Nah, cuando mi tarjeta de crédito fue rechazada y ella tuvo que pagar la cena, perdió algo de interés.

Me giré para enfrentar la estufa para poder reírme entre dientes. —Ya veo. Pensé que podrían haber sido la ETS la que la ahuyentaron. Tonto de mí.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con que tenga ETS? Sé que me miraste mientras estaba desnudo. Todo parece normal y saludable, ¿no? ¿Quieres ver el papeleo de mi último chequeo? ¿Es este el primer paso para el malvado plan para meterte en mis pantalones?

—Relájate. No estoy interesado en un chico bonito que ni siquiera puede permitirse el lujo de comprar la cena.

—Sí, bueno, entonces tienes algo en común con todas las demás chicas de esta ciudad. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?

—Aquí hay una idea descabellada... ¿no gastar dinero hasta su próximo cheque de pago?

—Nadie quiere pasar tiempo con alguien que no puede comprarles la cena.

—Tal vez no sea el tipo de gente que llevas a casa para una aventura de una noche. ¿No tienes amigos que solo quieran salir contigo porque eres tú? —coloqué mi comida mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero después de unos minutos de nada más que silencio desde la sala de estar, empecé a sentirme un poco mal por el hombre—. Leeteuk me dijo que no tienes amigos, ¿es cierto? ¿No tienes un mejor amigo?

—¿Dijo que? —sus palabras fueron tan suaves que casi no las escuché.

—Sí. Parece que es verdad.

—Vete a la mierda. Sabes, al menos he  _intentado_  ser amable contigo. Puedes ver que he tenido un mal día, y tal vez unas buenas palabras tuyas podrían haberlo cambiado, pero en cambio prefieres sentirte superior dándome una patada mientras estoy deprimido. Bueno, espero que estés feliz ahora. Eres un imbécil, no me extraña que tu novio te haya engañado y te haya dejado. En caso de que te lo preguntes, puedes agradecerle a Leeteuk por también decirme eso.

Podía escuchar cada una de las pisadas de Donghae mientras caminaba a su habitación. Pensé que solo estaba siendo dramático, excepto que cuando me pasó, no pude evitar notar las lágrimas en sus ojos. —Mierda —murmuré para mí.

No me gustaba el chico. Para ser honesto, había pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía recordar  _por qué_  no me gustaba, solo sabía que no me gustaba. Pero tampoco lo odié y no quería verlo llorar. Y definitivamente no quería  _hacerlo_  llorar. Dejé caer mi cuchara y dejé de comer, de todos modos había perdido el apetito. Me levanté de la silla y arrastré mi cuerpo involuntario hacia su habitación. Me detuve en su puerta y escuché, pero no pude escuchar nada, así que toqué en la puerta antes de entrar.

Donghae estaba sentado en el borde de su cama luchando con su camiseta. Sonreí mientras lo veía pelear con la simple pieza de material de algodón. —Si quieres ayuda te ayudo.

—No necesito tu ayuda —espetó.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué a él. Sostuve la camisa para que él pudiera liberar su brazo bueno, luego le quité la camisa y finalmente la desenredé de su brazo roto. —¿Cuánto tiempo te hubiera tomado eso sin mí?

—Como si importara. No tengo ningún lugar en donde estar.

—¿Estás haciendo pucheros?

—No —dijo, e inmediatamente sacó su labio inferior.

—Eres un poco infantil, ¿eh?

—Mira... si acabas de entrar aquí para comenzar una nueva pelea, me gustaría que te fueras.

—Lo siento. No vine a comenzar una pelea. Y lo siento por lo que dije sobre tus amigos...

—Sí. Lo siento por lo que dije sobre tu ex.

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Por qué lo sientes? Es verdad. Me engañó y se fue. Pero no porque sea un imbécil —le sonreí—. Eso sucedió después de que él se fue. Estoy enojado con él, pero creo que me estoy desquitando contigo.

—Esta bien.

Le fruncí el ceño. ¿Quiso decir que me perdona por ser un idiota? ¿O que entiende? ¿O realmente creía que estaba bien que sacara mi ira con él? —Umm... ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus pantalones?

—Sí. Puedo sacarlos, pero mi trasero es un poco grande, así que es muy difícil.

—Vaya, acabas de decir muchas palabras que los hombres homosexuales generalmente no escuchan de los hombres heterosexuales —me reí y le indiqué que se levantara.

Para mi sorpresa, un rubor rosa floreció sobre sus mejillas bronceadas por el sol mientras se levantaba. —No quise decir eso.

—Lo sé —comencé a trabajar en desabrochar su cinturón y no pude evitar sonreír—. Realmente estás teniendo un mal día. Probablemente esperabas que una chica caliente hiciera esto esta noche, pero en cambio me atrapaste.

—No eres tan malo.

Mantuve mi cabeza hacia abajo mientras fruncía el ceño y mis ojos se movían de un lado a otro mientras trataba de averiguar qué se suponía que significaba eso.  _¿No me odia él también?_  Una vez que bajé la cremallera, di un paso atrás y miré hacia la puerta. —Tu puedes hacer el resto, ¿verdad?

—Si gracias.

Gruñí en reconocimiento antes de salir de la habitación. Me mordí el labio cuando llegué a la puerta y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo. —Umm... me aburro mucho estando solo en casa todo el tiempo, así que si alguna vez quieres ver una película o jugar videojuegos o algo... eso podría ser genial.

—Sí, eso podría ser genial.

—Está bien. Umm... buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Cerré la puerta y gruñí para mis adentros.  _¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Estaba coqueteando?! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Hyukjae?!_  Me di un puñetazo en el muslo mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina para limpiar mi desorden.


	6. La Revista

Las cosas no solo mejoraron con Donghae en las próximas dos semanas, sino que en realidad empecé a esperar volver a casa. Me enteré de que Leeteuk tenía razón y que mi nuevo compañero de cuarto se deprimía con mucha facilidad cuando se quedaba solo, así que cuando llegaba a casa salía a las áreas comunes y él naturalmente gravitaba hacia mí. Después del primer día, le dije que si quería pasar tiempo conmigo, tendría que empezar a usar pantalones, o al menos ropa interior. Rió y puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo hizo. Me ayudó a cocinar las comidas y yo lo ayudé con sus botones. Cuando veía la televisión, se sentaba en el sofá a mi lado. Nunca pareció interesado en lo que estábamos viendo, pero tampoco me interrumpió ni me distrajo cuando estaba disfrutando de un espectáculo.

Un día Donghae estaba recostado en el sofá hojeando una revista cuando entré por la puerta principal y me pregunté brevemente si me había estado esperando. —Estoy en casa.

Se sentó y me miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa pícara. —Hola.

Dejé mis pertenencias y le di una mirada extraña. —¿Que pasa?

La sonrisa de Donghae se convirtió en una sonrisa completa. —Es gracioso que usaras esa frase...

—En serio, ¿qué está pasando? —me quité los zapatos y entré a la sala de estar.

—No mucho... solo mirando esta revista que encontré... —dijo con indiferencia.

Intenté echar un vistazo a la revista, pero él la escondió detrás de su espalda. —¿Qué revista?

—Esta revista porno gay que  _alguien_  dejó tirada.

—¡¿Qué?! —sostuvo la revista con su mano buena para que pudiera ver la portada—. ¡Oh Dios mío, dame eso!

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡La encontré!

Estaba tan avergonzado que quería escapar y esconderme, pero decidí que necesitaba recuperar primero la revista. Si recuperara la revista, él no tendría ninguna prueba de su existencia y podría negar haber tenido tal cosa hasta el día de mi muerte. —¡Devuélvemela! —intenté quitársela de la mano, pero la retiró de mi alcance. Me subí sobre los muebles para llegar a él y él se puso de pie en el sofá para mantenerla alejada de mí.

—No. Todavía la estoy mirando. Es  _muy_  interesante —bromeó.

—¡No hay nada allí para ti! Maldita sea, Donghae —me lancé sobre el sofá, pero él saltó fuera del camino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría ser capaz de aprender algo. Por ejemplo, este truco en la página 29... ¡esto es totalmente nuevo para mí! —Donghae se estaba riendo cuando saltó del sofá y corrió a la cocina.

—No es gracioso Donghae. ¡Devuélvemela!

Donghae abrió la revista para ver una foto de un hombre bien dotado posando en la playa. —¿No es gracioso? ¡Mire a este chico! ¡Mire la expresión seria en su rostro! ¡Probablemente sea muy difícil verse así de serio con la arena en su trasero!

—Se supone que no debes mirar su  _cara_.

Donghae se inclinó y sostuvo su estómago mientras se reía. Traté de aprovecharme de su distracción para arrebatar la revista, pero fue más rápido de lo que pensaba y me esquivó y regresó a la sala de estar. —¿Entonces qué? ¿Su pene? El mío es más grande que el suyo.

Gruñí. —¡Por favor, no compares tu pene con el de las estrellas porno! ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Tal vez debería convertirme en una estrella porno? —tomó una pose seductora en el sofá y me miró con los ojos seductores.

Mi cerebro automáticamente trató de imaginárselo sin su ropa, lo cual no fue difícil, ya que lo había visto desnudo más a menudo de lo que lo había visto vestido. —Sí, ese yeso es realmente jodidamente sexy. ¡Ahora dame la revista!

—Soy un modelo, puedo hacer que cualquier cosa se vea sexy —no podía discutir con él, mis pantalones ya estaban empezando a sentirse apretados y solo había posado por menos de un minuto, completamente vestido, _¡y con el estúpido yeso!_ —. Además, nadie va a estar mirando el yeso —me lanzó un sugerente guiño y saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de agarrar la revista.

—¡¿Por qué estás siendo tan imbécil sobre esto?! —Donghae comenzó a reírse y puse los ojos en blanco—. Infantil —murmuré. Corrí alrededor del sofá tratando de arrinconarlo, pero él simplemente saltó hacia el frente de nuevo.

—Vamos, es gracioso. No puedo creer que este tipo de cosas te exciten. Ni siquiera es realista, está totalmente preparado.

—¿Al igual que las tetas de silicona y las uñas falsas son mejores?

— _¡Dios sí!_

—Eres un cerdo. ¡¿Te quedarás quieto? ¡Jodidos futbolistas! —estaba empezando a perder el aliento persiguiendo al hombre juguetón por el pequeño apartamento, así que me rendí y lo abordé en el sofá. Lo derribé y aterrizó de espaldas en el sofá mientras saltaba sobre él tratando de quitarle la revista. A pesar de que estaba desesperado por recuperar la revista, tuve cuidado de evitar herir su brazo enyesado.

Se retorció debajo de mí y mantuvo la revista fuera de mi alcance, de modo que tuve que arrastrarme sobre él tratando de atrapar su brazo. —¿No me vas a comprar primero la cena?

—¿Qué? —quité mis ojos de su mano y cuando miré su rostro vi que estaba sonriendo ante mis débiles intentos de recuperar la revista. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho bromeando conmigo. También vi que sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros y sexys. Dejé de luchar con él y lo miré a los ojos. Nunca había visto ojos que  _ardieran_  y estaba totalmente fascinado por ellos.

Las cejas de Donghae se juntaron y miró hacia abajo. Seguí su hermosa mirada hacia abajo y vi de qué estaba confundido. Estaba a horcajadas en una de sus piernas y mi dolorosa erección estaba presionando su muslo. Y se dio cuenta.  _¡JODER!_  Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo lentamente antes de volver a mi cara. Podía sentir mi cara calentarse y solo quería meterme en un agujero y morir, pero no podía moverme.

—Hyukjae... ¿te excitó? —pasó un dedo ligeramente por mi mejilla y por mi cuello. Me quedé congelado encima de él, temiendo incluso respirar. Deslizó su mano buena alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó más a él hasta que mi pecho estuvo sobre el suyo. Mientras aún estaba tratando de averiguar qué debería hacer  _(¡Dios mío, ¡¿me iba a besar?!)_ , de repente se dio la vuelta y ambos nos caímos del sofá y nos tiró al suelo. La caída me golpeó cuando mi espalda golpeó el suelo y luego otra vez cuando mi compañero de cuarto aterrizó encima de mí. Él me sonrió y deslizó su rodilla entre mis piernas, poniendo la cantidad justa de presión en mi pene duro—. Quiero estar arriba.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?  _No, solo está jugando._  Ese pensamiento me puso serio y de repente sentí que quería gritar. _¡Soy un idiota!_ Donghae era juguetón, pero también era hetero. No estaba coqueteando, estaba bromeando. Finalmente estaba tratando de recomponer todas las piezas de mi vida después de la traición de Sungmin. No podía dejar que Donghae jugara conmigo y me arriesgaba a romperme otra vez.

Empujé con fuerza sobre su pecho, sin importarme si le dolía más su brazo roto. —Aléjate de mí, imbécil. ¡Por supuesto que estoy duro! Estás ondeando fotos de hombres desnudos. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Jódete! Guarda la revista.

La alegría y el calor en los ojos de Donghae se desvanecieron cuando lo empujé y di mi pequeño discurso. Se arrastró fuera de mí como un cachorro pateado. —Sólo estaba bromeando, Hyuk.

—Lo que sea. Alejate de mi —me empujé de sus piernas y me puse de pie. Quería decir algo profundo y lastimarlo como si me hubiera lastimado, pero el dolor en mi corazón estaba teniendo prioridad sobre mi cerebro y no podía pensar en nada tan astuto o inteligente. Le di una última mirada fría y me dirigí a mi habitación.

—Hyukjae, lo siento. ¡Solo estaba jugando! —dijo desde mi espalda desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo.

Lo ignoré.


	7. La Oferta

Me había acostado ridículamente temprano después del percance con Donghae, lo que significaba que me levanté antes del amanecer a la mañana siguiente. Me di la vuelta para ver la hora en mi teléfono y me sorprendí al encontrar a Donghae dormido en mi cama. _¿Que carajo?_

Donghae estaba acunando su brazo roto y sus rodillas estaban apoyadas en su pecho, de modo que dormía acurrucado como una bola justo como un cachorro al pie de mi cama. Le di un codazo con el dedo del pie hasta que se despertó. —Hae, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Donghae se despertó lentamente y se frotó el sueño de los ojos. —No quiero que te enojes conmigo.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo durmiendo en mi cama? Es algo extraño.

—Oh... Umm... creo que hice algo mal y quiero compensarte.

—¿Hacer algo para compensarme? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo que pasó ayer. Lo que hice.

—Es muy temprano y dejé mi anillo de descodificador secreto en mis otros pijamas. ¿Podrías hablar en un idioma que entiendo?

—Solo quiero decir... tendré sexo contigo.

Me atraganté con mi saliva y comencé a toser violentamente. Donghae se sentó y comenzó a palmearme la espalda hasta que me alejé de él. Mi garganta estaba en llamas, pero finalmente pude respirar de nuevo. —¿Vas a  _qué_?

—Voy a dormir contigo.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de averiguar lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía bastante relajado, excepto por alguna preocupación sobrante por mi ataque de tos, y su rostro era franco y honesto. Me froté los ojos con las palmas.

—¿Estás loco o algo así? ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté. Estaba totalmente confundido acerca de lo que estaba pasando. _¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Qué resolvería el sexo?_

—Significa... —Donghae se deslizó por la cama hasta que nuestras piernas se tocaron—. Puedes dormir conmigo —se inclinó hacia delante y nuestros labios se tocaron por un breve momento antes de que lo apartara de nuevo.

—Donghae, esto es una mierda seriamente retorcida. No quiero dormir contigo.

—¿No?

— _¡No!_

—¿Por qué no? Soy atractivo, ¿verdad?

 _¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar esto?_ —Lo eres, pero... no me gustas así.

—Sí, lo es, ayer estabas excitado.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que quiera dormir contigo. ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con un hombre?

—No —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres empezar ahora?

—Así ya no estarás enojado conmigo. Eres mi primer amigo, mi único amigo, y no quiero perderte porque hice algo mal. No es realmente un gran problema, es solo sexo.

—El sexo  _es_  un gran problema, especialmente el desvirginar a tu amigo con el sexo  _gay_ , por lo que no voy a dormir contigo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —hizo un puchero.

—Sé que realmente no quieres tener sexo conmigo Donghae. Ya que somos amigos, te estoy impidiendo cometer un gran error.

—¿ _Quieres_  dormir  _conmigo_  Hyukjae?

—No importa.

—Lo sabía. ¡Si quieres! —comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y ya estaban alrededor de sus tobillos antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Tiré mi manta sobre su cabeza y salté de la cama. —¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dije que no quiero dormir contigo!

—Sí, dijiste eso, pero no lo dijiste en  _serio_  —replicó Donghae mientras sacaba la manta de su cabeza y la dejaba en su regazo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hiciste mal y que crees que tienes que compensarme?

—Umm... te hice enojar ayer.

—No estaba enojado contigo, estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

Mi compañero de cuarto tenía una cara retorcida en confusión. —¿Por qué?

—No es importante. Solo debes saber que no fue tu culpa.

—Estabas bastante enfadado, así que creo que es importante. ¿No hablan los amigos sobre cosas como esta? ¿Sentimientos y cosas?

—Tal vez cuando no sea tan embarazoso como la mierda. Donghae, somos amigos, pero no somos  _realmente_  amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay amigos con los que hablas sobre cosas importantes y amigos con los que eres amigo porque realmente no tienes otra opción. Una vez que te quiten el yeso, ¿crees que vamos a seguir siendo amigos? Cuando te mudes, ¿crees que alguna vez volveremos a hablarnos?

Donghae miró su regazo, donde estaba agarrando mi manta en un puño. —Oh —fue todo lo que dijo antes de agarrar sus pantalones y salir del dormitorio en silencio.

Resoplé y lo seguí a su habitación. —¿Qué pasa?

—Te lo diría, pero como no somos amigos de verdad, odiaría agobiarte con mis sentimientos —Donghae se recostó sobre su estómago y puso su almohada sobre su cabeza.

Su trasero respingón era tan tentador que no podía mantener mis manos quietas. Le di una palmada en el trasero y le saqué la almohada de la cabeza. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es lo mismo que acabas de decir. Hay algunos amigos con los que compartes tus sentimientos y hay otros amigos a los que invitas a follar y abrazar y luego los despide a la mañana siguiente. Pensé que eras el primer tipo de amigo, pero supongo que eres otro del segundo tipo.

—¿Por qué te enojas? ¿No te escabulliste en mi cama, te desnudas y te ofreciste a dormir conmigo? Ya sabías qué tipo de amistad teníamos antes de que dijera algo.

—Jodéte. Vete.

—Jodéte. Me quedo.

Donghae y yo nos cruzamos de brazos y nos miramos enojados. Finalmente, la cara de Donghae se suavizó y la mía la siguió. —Pensé que éramos el tipo de amigos que podían decirnos cosas, así que cuando dijiste que solo somos amigos de conveniencia, realmente lastimaste mis sentimientos. De hecho, sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Raro, ¿eh?

—No es raro —tuve el mismo dolor cada vez que pensaba en Sungmin—. Lo siento, dije que no eras realmente mi amigo, pero las verdaderas amistades toman tiempo. Tienes que generar confianza.

—Supongo que debo parecer realmente estúpido. Tengo veintisiete años y nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad. Ni siquiera sé cómo tratar a un amigo de verdad, solo sé cómo acostarme con la gente para que les agrade. Es bastante patético.

—No... lo que es realmente patético es aferrarse a la esperanza de que tu ex novio vuelva a ti después de cuatro meses, hasta que estás tan excitado que conviertes un combate de lucha divertido en algo incómodo y sexual, y luego te enojas contigo mismo por pensar que tu compañero de cuarto quiere dormir contigo.  _ESO_  es patético.

—Pero quería dormir contigo.

—Sí,  _después,_ porque pensaste que estaba enojado contigo y crees que todo se puede resolver con el sexo —Donghae no dijo nada, solo comenzó a morderse el labio inferior—. Espera... ¿estás diciendo que  _antes_  querías dormir conmigo?

Se encogió de hombros. —Después de mirar esa revista, sentí algo de curiosidad.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Estabas tratando de seducirme?!

Donghae dejó de morderse el labio y sonrió. —Realmente solo estaba jugando, pero después de sentir tu pene, tal vez una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba cómo sería con un hombre.

—Está bien... bueno, aunque es patético, todavía  _estoy_  esperando a Sungmin, así que tendrás que encontrar a alguien más para satisfacer tu curiosidad gay.

—Pfft, sí, claro. Te pongo duro sin siquiera intentarlo. Apuesto a que si realmente tratara de seducirte, te tendría inclinado y rogando por ello en poco tiempo.

—Aww eso es tan lindo —le di una palmadita en la mejilla—. Piensas que soy pasivo.  _Si_  alguna vez intentas seducirme otra vez, deberías saber que yo  _seré_ el que este sobre  _ti_.

La boca de Donghae se abrió y pareció realmente sin palabras. Traté de mantener la cara seria, pero después de unos minutos su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse como un pez y no pude contener mi risa.

—¡¿Por qué te ríes?! ¡Eso no es gracioso! Inclinarme... oh Dios mío —se puso las mantas sobre su cuerpo desnudo y comencé a reír más fuerte.

—¿Vas a dejar de desnudarte delante de mí ahora?

—Probablemente no —admitió con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Tal vez nos haremos amigos con beneficios y te dejaré que me hagas mamadas de vez en cuando.

—Sí, eso  _nunca_  va a pasar —crucé mis brazos por mis muñecas en el gesto internacional para no.

—Dejando las bromas a un lado, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ya habríamos llegado tan lejos, ¿por qué no? —Por supuesto.

—¿Realmente sigues esperando que regrese tu ex? Él ha estado viviendo con su nuevo novio por un tiempo ahora... quiero decir... ¿cuándo vas a rendirte?

—Supongo que me rendiré cuando el dolor en mi pecho desaparezca. Te dolió cuando te dije que no somos amigos y que solo hemos sido amigos durante una semana. Imagina cómo te sentirías si fuera el  _mejor amigo_  de alguien durante cuatro años y esa persona te dejó repentinamente un día. Te dolería mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero... aunque te duela, debes saber que no regresará. Tal vez deberías intentar salir con otras personas y entonces no te parecerá tan doloroso.

—Si es así de fácil, ¿por qué solo tienes un amigo de verdad?

—¿Que amigo?

—Yo, estúpido.

—¡Pensé que habías dicho que no somos verdaderos amigos! ¿Ahora lo somos?

—Bueno, dije que las verdaderas amistades tienen confianza, pero ahora estoy pensando que la confianza se gana compartiendo sentimientos y ya que estamos compartiendo sentimientos... supongo que somos verdaderos amigos, ¿verdad? Mientras no te deshagas de mí después de que te mejores, creo que seremos amigos de verdad.

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en la cara de Donghae y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Le devolví el abrazo por un minuto y luego lo empujé con una sonrisa juguetona. — _Realmente_  necesitas cepillarte los dientes.

—Habla por ti mismo. ¡Y lava tus malditos pies mientras estás en eso, apestan!


	8. El Ex

Donghae y yo íbamos a tener un maratón de películas de Iron Man esa noche, así que fuimos a la tienda de comestibles local para comprar algunos bocadillos. Donghae se alejó para tomar algo mientras miraba por el pasillo de patatas fritas. Puse mis sabores favoritos en la cesta de la compra y comencé a caminar por la tienda en busca de mi compañero de cuarto. La persona que vi primero, sin embargo, fue Sungmin. Los dos caminábamos por el mismo pasillo el uno hacia el otro, así que no había manera de fingir que no lo había notado.

Sonreí y saludé con la mano para reconocerlo. Traté de parecer relajado y confiado, pero en realidad estaba tomando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar que mi cuerpo se sacudiera de toda la ansiedad que corría por mis venas. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose en mi pecho y mis palmas empezaban a sudar donde me agarré de la cesta de la compra. Intenté buscar a Donghae alrededor de nuevo, desesperado por que alguien me rescatara.

Sungmin se me acercó con una sonrisa tímida. —Hola.

—Hola, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? —balbuceo.

—Lo estoy haciendo bien. Finalmente conseguí esa promoción en el trabajo.

—Genial. Te lo mereces — _Dios, esto era incómodo..._

—Lo juro, deberíamos comprar en mayor cantidad estas cosas —dijo Donghae cuando se acercó a mí y lanzó una caja grandes económica de condones lubricados en mi cesta. Sungmin miró a Donghae cuando habló, luego su mirada siguió la caja hacia la canasta. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran y comenzó a morderse el labio. Rápidamente escondí la canasta detrás de mi espalda y deseé que Donghae tuviera un mejor momento. Traté de captar su atención con mis ojos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando a Sungmin. Vi un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos antes de darle la espalda a Sungmin y me enfrentó con una mirada de simpatía. Afortunadamente, Sungmin no podía ver la expresión para saber lo patético que realmente era con él. Qué patético sabían todos que yo estaba cerca de él.

—Piensa en pensamientos felices, Hyukjae —mi compañero de cuarto me susurró al oído y le sonreí con gratitud cuando algo de la tensión se alivió de mi cuerpo.

Giré a Donghae de nuevo para enfrentar a mi ex. —Donghae, este es mi... Umm, este es Sungmin. Sungmin, este es mi amigo tontamente adorable Donghae.

Donghae rió suavemente. —¿Tontamente adorable? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Lo golpeé en el costado y él volvió a reír—. Encantado de conocerte, Sungmin.

—Sí, igualmente —respondió Sungmin. Parecía totalmente confundido y realmente desequilibrado en presencia de Donghae. Probablemente debería haber corregido la situación y decirle que Donghae y yo no éramos amantes, pero ¿cuál era el punto? Me gustó ver a Sungmin retorcerse un poco, me hizo pensar que todavía podría importarle, lo que me hizo tan feliz que pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar.

Estaba tratando de decidir de qué manera tomar la conversación para sacarle la mayor cantidad de celos a Sungmin cuando Donghae deslizó su brazo bueno alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó a su lado. Traté de ocultar mi sorpresa ante el gesto, y él me dio una sonrisa juguetona. Poco a poco me fundí en su cálido abrazo cuando se volvió hacia mi ex novio. —Lo siento, Sungmin, ustedes probablemente quieran hablar, pero tenemos un lugar donde debemos estar. Llama a Hyukkie más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae realmente se sentía como mi Caballero en Armadura Brillante. La manera fácil en que me abrazó y la forma en que fingió perfectamente ignorar la incomodidad de Sungmin fue increíble. No quería irme, quería quedarme y hablar con Sungmin un poco más, pero Donghae había tomado el control completo de toda la situación y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo sin parecer un completo estúpido. —Umm, sí... ¿llámame más tarde?

—Sí, claro Hyuk.

Donghae se dio la vuelta, llevándome con él. —¿Deberíamos tomar algunos dulces antes de irnos? —preguntó, como si Sungmin hubiera dejado de existir. Mientras nos alejábamos, se acercó, hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oreja y susurró—. No mires atrás.

Asentí y miré a mis pies. —Sabes que me encantan los dulces.

—Sí —Donghae tomó algunas galletas y jugo mientras nos dirigíamos al puesto de pago.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, me deslicé del abrazo de mi compañero. —Gracias por eso.

—En cualquier momento. Lo vi caminar hacia ti y te veías como si estuvieras a punto de mearte, así que pensé que debería ayudarte. Espero que el truco con los condones no fuera demasiado.

—Fue perfecto, pero ¿cómo supiste que era él? ¿Fui tan obvio?

—Nah, lo reconocí por el día en que lo vimos en la grabación de seguridad.

—Oh. Bueno, de todos modos, realmente lo aprecio.

—Para eso son los  _amigos tontamente adorables_.

—Ugh, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando se dé cuenta de que todo era mentira? Será aún más embarazoso.

—¿Qué mentira? Realmente necesito condones y realmente debería comprar en mayor cantidad. Le dijiste que somos amigos, lo cual es cierto, ¿verdad? Supongo que mentí sobre tener un lugar para estar, pero eso es solo una mentira blanca y tú parecía totalmente rudo alejándote de él primero.

—Supongo que sí. Todavía me siento un poco patético. Desearía poder hablar más con él.

—¿Quieres que vuelva allí y le diga la verdad? ¿Que solo soy un modelo de ropa interior al azar con el que te niegas a dormir sin importar cuánto te lo suplique?

—¡Oh Dios, no hagas eso!

Se encogió de hombros y me quitó la bolsa de la compra, como haría un verdadero novio. —Es verdad.


	9. El Cambio de Imagen

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Donghae me preguntó un día de la nada.

Levanté la vista de mi computadora portátil y me puse las gafas de lectura en la nariz. —Puedes hacerme un sándwich.

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante. —No es eso. Quiero darte un cambio de imagen.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que soy lindo? —hice una pose en mi asiento e incluso para mi ojo inexperto, estoy seguro de que era ridículo.

—Umm... ¿Quieres la verdad?

—¡Eso es malo! ¿Qué implicaría este cambio de imagen?

—Sólo un corte de pelo y un atuendo.

—¿Como un arreglo?

—Algo así, sí. Tal vez algunos puntos destacados.

—¿Destacado? ¿No eso algo homosexual? ¿Incluso para mí?

—No, me aseguraré de que te veas bien. Confía en mí.

—¿Por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto? —guardé mi trabajo y apagué mi computadora. Necesitaba un descanso del trabajo de todos modos—. ¿Va a tomar mucho tiempo?

—Depende de si cooperas o no. Si haces todo lo que te digo, regresarás en poco tiempo.

—Está bien, pero si termino viéndome raro voy a romper tu otro brazo —fui a mi habitación para agarrar mi billetera y teléfono. Cuando volví a salir, Donghae ya tenía puestos los zapatos y estaba esperando junto a la puerta—. Hay un barbero justo al final de la calle.

—No vas a ir al barbero del vecindario como a un abuelo. Vas a ir con mi estilista para un verdadero corte de cabello.

—Un arreglo—lo corregí.

—A eso me refería.

Le fruncí el ceño cuando paró un taxi. —Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé. Deja de hacer pucheros. También tengo que ser visto en público contigo, así que voy a hacer que te veas bien.

—Quieres decir que me vea  _mejor_ , ¿verdad?

—La misma cosa.

—¡No, no lo es! ¡Estás diciendo que soy feo en este momento!

—No eres feo... —pasó sus dedos por mi oscuro y desordenado cabello y trató de peinarlo, pero falló estrepitosamente—. Simplemente no tan bueno como podrías ser.

—Oh, Dios mío, solo deja de hablarme. No puedo creer que pienses que soy feo. Eres un amigo de mierda muy malo.

—Si fuera un amigo de mierda, te dejaría caminar con el cabello feo, pero soy un  _buen_  amigo, así que te llevo a arreglarlo.

—Así que admites que tengo el cabello feo.

—¿Te callas? Estamos aquí.

El taxi se detuvo en un elegante salón en Cheongdamdong y Donghae me llevó adentro. Había un pequeño ejército de estilistas y manicuristas que atendían a todo tipo de clientes. Aunque el salón parecía exclusivo desde el exterior, no parecía haber ninguna discriminación cuando se trataba de la clientela interna, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más cómodo. Seguí a mi compañero de cuarto hacia un hombre alto que trabajaba en un puesto espacioso cerca del fondo.

—¡Hola Zhou-Mi!

—¡Donghae! ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

—Fui atacado por una pequeña tribu de motociclistas nómadas pigmeos, pero no te preocupes, les mostré quién era el jefe.

El estilista lo miró como si estuviera loco y yo solo sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. Donghae tenía una historia salvaje  _diferente_  cada vez que alguien le preguntaba acerca de su yeso.

—Parece que hace poco te acabo de ver. ¿Ya quieres cambiar tu estilo? —preguntó con un ligero acento mandarín.

—No, quiero que trabajes con mi amigo de aquí —me agarro y me puso delante del hombre alto—. Zhou-Mi, este es mi compañero de cuarto Hyukjae. Hyukjae, este es Zhou-Mi, es fabuloso.

—Encantado de conocerte —hice una reverencia cortés, pero el hombre ignoró mi saludo y sus dedos fueron directamente hacia mi cabello. Comenzó a pasar sus largos dedos por los mechones como lo había hecho Donghae anteriormente y tirando de diferentes partes. Donghae comenzó a enloquecer mientras veía a su amigo agarraba mi cabello.

—¡Ustedes parecen un par de monos! —dijo entre risitas.

—Bueno, te ves como un pez —dije antes de sacar mi lengua a mi compañero de cuarto.

—Tengo un cliente pronto. Si vuelves en un par de horas, te puedo atender.

—Eso es perfecto. De todos modos tenemos que ir a comprar algo de ropa nueva —dijo Donghae.

Zhou-Mi solo asintió mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con una mirada de desaprobación.

Donghae y yo fuimos a un centro comercial cercano y rápidamente un demonio de las compras lo poseyó. Tuvo que tocar  _todo_  y siseaba con las cosas que no tocó. Fue muy divertido y  _realmente_  consumió mucho tiempo. —¿Pronto vamos a mirar la ropa? —le pregunté mientras revisaba cada collar en exhibición en un pequeño quiosco entre tiendas.

—El accesorio es tan importante como la ropa —levantó un colgante de plata y lo puso contra mi pecho—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que es un collar.

—Sí... un collar de mono. Lo compraré para ti.

—¡Donghae, no necesito un collar de mono! ¡Ahorra tu dinero!

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —le preguntó al cajero.

Gruñí y entré a la tienda más cercana.  _¿Por qué está gastando dinero en algo que no voy a usar?_  Estaba mirando a través de un estante de sudaderas con capucha cuando Donghae me encontró.

—¡No estás comprando otra sudadera!

—¿Por qué no? Me gustan las sudaderas con capucha.

—Exactamente. Son lindas, pero son desaliñados a menos que seas un patinador, y  _no_  lo eres.

—¿Así que ahora tengo un corte de pelo feo y estoy desaliñado? —Donghae se mordió el labio, luego se dio la vuelta y se acercó a un estante de camisetas sin mangas—. Vete a la mierda, al menos llevo ropa.

Mi compañero de cuarto se rió mientras sacaba camisa tras camisa para que me probara. —También dije que eran lindas, ¿verdad? Un cambio de imagen significa cambiar tu estilo. En lugar de lindo, vamos a darte algo sexy.

—No puedo lograr un estilo sexy.

—Si puedes, confía en mí —Donghae se acercó a una estante de pantalones y se volvió loco cuando recogió el primer par—. ¡Ya está! ¡Se verán TAN bien en ti! ¡Pruebatélos!

Levanté el pantalón. Eran diminutos y estaban agujereados. —¿Esto es un pantalón? ¡Parece un trapo!

—No, será  _perfecto_ , confía en mí.

—¡Deja de decirme que confíe en ti! ¡No confío en ti! ¡Me acabas de decir que voy a lucir sexy en un trapo para fregar platos!

Donghae asintió y me dio una gran sonrisa. —Te vas a ver totalmente sexy. Ni siquiera voy a elegir otro pantalón porque sé que este es el único.

—No puedo usar esto para trabajar.

—¿Por qué quieres lucir sexy en el trabajo? Trabajas en un laboratorio con un montón de nerds.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas y le di una mirada sucia. —Sí,  _yo_  trabajo allí!

—Y estás soltero y terriblemente deprimido. Este atuendo te va a dar a un caliente fisicoculturista extraño.

No pude evitarlo. Estaba tan serio que tuve que reír. Cuando me dio una mirada extraña por reír, estallé en una carcajada. —¡Esto es ridículo!

Donghae me arrojó unas veinte camisas y me llevó hacia el probador. —Pruébate estos y déjame verlos. Tampoco trates de escabullirte en un vestidor con un espejo... en realidad iré contigo.

—¿Qué? —Donghae me siguió a un probador que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente grande para una persona y mucho menos para dos—. Sal, es estrecho.

—¡Brazos arriba! —agarró el dobladillo de mi camiseta y me la quitó antes de que mis brazos estuvieran en el aire.

—Oww, puedo cambiarme, ¿sabes?

—Entonces deja de quejarte como una pequeña perra y hazlo. Aquí, prueba este primero.

Donghae me hizo probarme tantas camisas que perdí la cuenta. La mayoría de ellas me parecían iguales, pero él insistió en que algunos se veían geniales y que otras solo podían quemarse como sacrificios rituales. Cuando me probé todas las camisas de la tienda, me obligó a probarme los pantalones que había elegido. Donghae me ató la sudadera con capucha alrededor de mi cabeza como una venda improvisada y luego tuvo que ayudarme a ponerme el pantalón estrecho. Había tantos agujeros que no estaba seguro de por cuáles meter las piernas y luego, cuando me puse de pie, estaban tan apretados que tomó la mano buena de Donghae y las mías para subirlos.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo moverme en esto? —pregunté.

—Cállate y abotónalo, así puedo asegurarme de que no se junten en ningún lugar extraño.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero por supuesto él no podía verlos y palpé hasta que pude abotonarme el pantalón.

—¿Puedo ver cómo se ven?

—Claro,  _después_ de tu corte de pelo. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—¿No debería tener algo que decir sobre lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo?

—No.

Me reí por la seriedad de su respuesta. —¡Te dije que este pantalón es perfectos! Mira estos muslos lechosos... —sentí los dedos de Donghae acariciando mi piel a través de los cortes y desgarrones en el pantalón y salté. El vestidor era tan pequeño que terminé golpeando la pared.

—¡Joder, mierda, de puta madre! ¡Eso duele! ¿Hemos terminado de disfrazarnos? Me siento claustrofóbico aquí y no puedo respirar con esta sudadera en la cabeza.

Donghae se rió y me guió al banco para que pudiera quitarme el pantalón ceñido. Tan pronto como salió me arranqué la venda.

—¿Ves? Eso no fue tan malo —dijo.

—¿Qué no fue tan malo? ¿La parte donde me sacaste los brazos de las cuencas, la parte donde me vendaste los ojos y casi morí de asfixia,  _o la parte donde choque con la puta pared?_

Él me sonrió. —Esto es divertido, deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. Vístete, voy a conseguir una cosa más y pagar por esto.

—¿Qué cosa más? ¡No tienes que pagar, yo pagaré! —grité, pero Donghae ya se estaba dirigiendo a través de la tienda.

Me vestí rápidamente, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para saber qué metía en la bolsa antes de que Donghae pagara y no me dejara ver nada hasta después del corte de pelo. Regresamos pronto al salón y tuvimos que esperar, pero estuvo bien. El área de descanso era cómodo y conversamos sobre diferentes estilos de cabello y tipos de ropa. Cuando Zhou-Mi estaba listo para mí, me senté en su silla y Donghae se apoyó en el mostrador cercano.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo hoy?

—Sólo un arreglo, por favor —Zhou-Mi me miró como si me hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza y Donghae hizo un gesto al estilista y le susurró algo al oído. No pude escuchar lo que se decía, pero pareció complacer inmensamente al hombre alto, mientras que también me asustaba—. Un arreglo e iluminaciones, ¿verdad? ¿Eso es lo que acordamos?

—Sí, algo así —convino Donghae.

—No es  _algo así,_ es EXACTAMENTE ASÍ.

Zhou-Mi me cubrió los hombros con una capa y giró la silla para que estuviera frente al espejo, que no hizo nada para calmar mi ansiedad.

—Confía en mí mono.

Cerré los ojos y oré mientras Zhou-Mi aplicaba el decolorante. La mujer que me lavó el cabello después fue agradable y me dio un hermoso masaje en el cuero cabelludo, pero luego volví a la silla y volví a orar. Podía decir que estaba recibiendo algo más que un arreglo, pero esperaba que se sintiera peor de lo que era. Sabía que mi cabello estaba probablemente diez años fuera de moda y era demasiado largo, así que incluso si se cortan unos centímetros, no sería el fin del mundo. Finalmente, el estilista agregó productos a mi nuevo peinado (olían fabulosamente) y sacó su secador de pelo. Después de unos pocos toques finales, anunció que había terminado.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados.

Ahora que había terminado estaba aterrorizado. Alguien tomó mi mano y me arriesgué a echar un vistazo rápido. Donghae estaba de pie frente a mí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Te ves increible.

—Sólo un arreglo e iluminaciones ¿verdad?

—Algo así. Cambiemos tu ropa, luego haremos la gran revelación —Donghae me tapó los ojos para evitar que captara mi reflejo en uno de los muchos espejos y me condujo al baño de minusválidos—. Desnúdate.

Le entregué mi sudadera con capucha y camiseta. Me quité el pantalón y también se lo entregué. —Bueno.

—Nop, también la ropa interior. Es horrible y tienen que irse.

—¡Es ropa interior! ¿Qué importa? Nadie la va a ver.

—La estoy mirando en este momento. Cuando te acuestes por el cambio de imagen sexy que te acabo de dar, el fisicoculturista también los verá. Y a qué te refieres con "¿qué importa?" ¿Recuerdas que soy un modelo de ropa interior, verdad? ¡Importa!

—Está bien, date la vuelta.

—Mi mono es tan tímido. Bien. Aquí. Use estos —me entregó un calzoncillo negro ajustado con el nombre de algunos de los diseñadores en la cintura gruesa.

Me cambié rápidamente mi bóxer a cuadro y pedí el pantalón. Me dejó ponérmelo sin vendarme los ojos, lo que aceleró mucho el proceso, luego me entregó la camisa. —¿Que es esto?

—Una camisa.

—Es  _casi_  una camisa. ¿Dónde están las mangas?

—Deja de quejarte y pontela.

Gemí y deslicé el fino material sobre mi cabeza mientras Donghae pasaba un grueso cinturón de cuero a través de los lazos del pantalón. Terminó el atuendo con un par de zapatillas deportivas que había logrado comprar cuando no estaba mirando y el colgante de mono.

—Me siento tonto —dije mientras ponía el colgante alrededor de mi cuello.

—No pareces tonto —dijo Donghae con algo cercano a la fascinación en su voz. Lo miré y definitivamente había fascinación en sus ojos mientras me miraba.

—No me mires así, es raro.

—Lo siento... es solo...  _increíble..._  ¡Bien, vamos a mostrárselo a Zhou-Mi! —tomó mi mano y me llevó al estilista tan rápido que no pude ver mi nuevo cambio de imagen en ninguno de los espejos. Cuando llegamos al puesto cerca del fondo, Donghae me colocó frente a Zhou-Mi y mientras el hombre alto me miró, me examiné en su espejo.

—¿Qué diablos  _hiciste_? —chillé.

—Él te arregló —respondió Zhou-Mi—. Eso es increíble Donghae, tienes un verdadero talento.

—¿ _Arreglarme_? —me quedé sin aliento mientras miraba con horror a mi reflejo. Estaba usando un ajustado pantalón negro desgastado, desgarrados para mostrar mis muslos lechosos, justo como Donghae había dicho. Me había vestido con una camiseta sin mangas, también negra, con los lados abiertos y una impresión de graffiti, dejando mi torso completamente expuesto a ambos lados. Los zapatos y el cinturón eran normales, al menos, pero mi cabello...—. ¡Soy RUBIO!  _¡RUBIO PLATINADO!_

—Sí. Está caliente.


	10. El Bambú

—Me quitan el yeso en dos semanas —dijo Donghae durante el desayuno una mañana.

—¿Y?

—Y todavía no lo has firmado.

—No sabía que querías que lo firmara.

—Todos los demás lo firmaron —hizo un puchero.

Sonreí y tomé un marcador de mi escritorio. —Debería dibujar un gran pene peludo para vengarme por arruinar mi cabello.

— _Arreglarte_  tu cabello. También te compré ropa interior nueva y sexy, pero creo que convenientemente te olvidaste de eso.

—Tienes razón, la ropa interior nueva totalmente hecha para convertirme en un payaso. ¿Quieres que lo firme o no?

—Sí.

Arrastré mi silla junto a la suya, apoyé su codo en el mostrador y sostuve su mano como si estuviéramos a punto de comenzar una lucha de brazos. —Quédate quieto.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y quité la tapa del marcador con mis dientes. Después de unos minutos, Donghae comenzó a retorcerse. —¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo? Realmente no estás dibujando un pene, ¿verdad?

—Sí, uno grande y peludo. Ahora quédate quieto, ya casi termino.

—No tienes que escribir una novela...

—¡Quédate quieto! —puse los toques finales en el yeso y solté su mano para poder tapar el marcador—. Hecho.

Giró su brazo para poder ver mi obra maestra. —¿Qué es? ¿Un hueso?

—No, es bambú.

—¿Por qué dibujaste bambú?

—Muchas razones. Sobre todo porque es tan jodidamente fuerte. En China, en realidad, simboliza la fuerza y la longevidad, que tus huesos podrían usar. En la India, simboliza la amistad, que es cursi, pero para nosotros, supongo. El bambú está creciendo rápidamente y es resistente. y dibujé siete tallos que se supone que deben aprovechar tu chi para tener buena salud o alguna mierda. No lo sé, me pareció una buena idea.

—Eso es muy dulce.

—Sí, las plantas pueden ser geniales.

—Eres un nerd. ¿Qué es la otra cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Eso. No es bambú —estaba señalando a la criatura que había dibujado en el follaje del bambú.

—Oh... umm... es un mono.

—¿Qué simboliza eso?

—A mí —arrastré mi silla a su lugar y me senté de nuevo para mi desayuno—. Me sigues llamando mono.

—¡Eso es muy lindo! —Donghae se levantó de un salto y me dio un fuerte abrazo por la espalda antes de volver a su silla y admirar el dibujo nuevamente.

***

Esa noche después de la cena, Donghae y yo decidimos ponernos al día con nuestras caricaturas en la sala de estar. Bueno,  _me_  estaba poniendo al día, Donghae estaba jugando de nuevo con su yeso. —Si sigues torciendo el brazo de esa forma, tus huesos se curarán torcidos y jodido —le dije.

—Es tu culpa. Dibujaste en un lugar que es difícil de ver.

—Entonces consigue un espejo. ¿Por qué sigues mirándolo de todos modos?

Mi compañero de cuarto se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Simplemente me gusta. Además de las chicas que me dieron sus números de teléfono, todos los demás simplemente escribieron "recuperate pronto" y cosas genéricas como esa. Nadie más me hizo un dibujo.

—Es sólo hierba.

—Y un mono —rodé mis ojos hacia él—. Por cierto, sé algo que no sabes!

—Dudo eso.

Donghae me dio un codazo en el estómago y le di un puñetazo en respuesta hasta que tuvimos una pelea de cosquillas sin restricciones en el sofá. De alguna manera logró dominar la pelea, incluso con una sola mano. —Yo gano —proclamó cuando me desplomé por el agotamiento.

—Lo que sea —desenredé mis extremidades de mi compañero de cuarto, pero estaba demasiado perezoso para sentarme, así que solo usé su regazo como almohada mientras miraba mis dibujos animados. —¿Por qué crees que sabes algo que yo no?

—¡Oh! Porque si supieras me lo habrías dicho, y no lo hiciste, así que por supuesto significa que  _no_  lo sabes.

—Claro que no sé de qué estás hablando ahora. ¿Eso cuenta?

—¡El bambú!

—¿Qué hay de eso?

—Me hablaste de fuerza, amistad y sanación, pero nunca me dijiste que el bambú se usa para simbolizar a un  _caballero con virtudes perfectas_. Entonces... si eres el mono, ¿eso no me convierte en el perfecto caballero?

— _Lo sé,_ en realidad. No te lo dije porque no quería inflar tu ego. Además, realmente no encaja. No eres un caballero con virtudes perfectas. ¿Sabes cuál es la palabra? ¿Lo que significa la virtud?

—¡Sí, sé lo que significa la virtud!

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa, como, lo que es correcto. Significa que soy increíble.

—Umm... no. Significa que establece altos estándares para las personas y para ti, y tiene dignidad y honor y ese tipo de cosas.

—Tengo esas cosas.

—Sabes que la virginidad es una virtud, ¿verdad?

—Oh. Bueno, no tengo  _esa_ , pero tengo el resto.

—¿Dignidad?

—¡Soy digno!

—Cuando no estás caminando desnudo por el apartamento, te quitas la ropa y dejas que la gente te tome fotos por dinero.

—Fotos de buen gusto.

—¡Oh, por favor! La mayoría de tus fotos incluyen vello púbico o raja de culo.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡Eso es arte! ¡Soy un perfecto caballero!

Donghae en realidad tenía razón acerca de que él era el bambú, estaba demasiado avergonzado de admitirlo. Cuando dibujé el bambú en su yeso, supe exactamente lo que significaba y aunque Donghae no poseía algunas virtudes como la virginidad o la frugalidad, lo compensó con buen deportista, amabilidad, bondad, generosidad, compasión, tolerancia, honestidad, perseverancia, coraje, curiosidad, buen humor y muchos otros rasgos admirables y virtuosos. No podía pensar en una planta más adecuada para representar a mi amigo.

—Está bien, perfecto caballero, ¿te callarás ahora? Estoy tratando de ver a Dooly.

Donghae apartó mi cabeza rubia de su regazo, lo que inició otra guerra de cosquillas que duró hasta la hora de acostarse.


	11. El Regalo

Donghae rebotaba de emoción cuando salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacia nuestro apartamento. A medida que nos acercábamos, escuché que la música se deslizaba por el pasillo de nuestro apartamento y lo miré con una ceja. —¿Invitaste a una de tus novias? —no había tenido sexo por un tiempo, por lo que la idea de obtener algo de acción definitivamente explicaría su entusiasmo.

—¡Nop! —me dio una sonrisa enorme y sin ninguna información.

—¿Bueno? —abrí la puerta para encontrar nuestro apartamento lleno de amigos y compañeros de trabajo embriagados.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mono! —chilló felizmente en mi oído.

—¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños? — _¡¿y por qué me hiciste una fiesta por el amor de Dios?!_  Comencé a alejarme de la puerta lentamente para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta. Pensé que podría escapar al ascensor y huir, pero Donghae me cogió del brazo y me arrastró al apartamento ruidoso.

—Solo me enteré esta mañana cuando Leeteuk me ordenó que te sacara del apartamento por un tiempo.

—Pensé que era extraño que quisieras ir a una exposición de jardinería...

Se encogió de hombros mientras miraba alrededor del apartamento. —Estaba contigo, así que me divertí —saludó a alguien en la terraza y, unos minutos después, Leeteuk se acercó a nosotros.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hyuk —mi amigo me dio un rápido abrazo y luego saludó con la cabeza a Donghae.

—Fue hasta que llegué a casa.

—¡Puedo arreglar eso! Déjame que te traiga una bebida —dijo con una sonrisa.

Donghae y yo llegamos mucho más tarde a casa de lo que Leeteuk había esperado, por lo que la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta ya habían sido emborrachado por completo en el momento en que hice mis rondas como invitado de honor. Leeteuk se aseguró de que siempre tuviera una bebida en la mano, pero en realidad no bebí mucho. Leeteuk se dio cuenta, muy rápido, de que solo estaba cargando un vaso vacío y su objetivo era darme una nueva bebida cada 10-15 minutos. Cada vez que me daba una bebida fresca, se la pasaba a la persona con la que estaba hablando en ese momento, lo que funcionó bien.

Por ser inesperado y no deseado, la fiesta fue bastante divertida. El único momento negativo se produjo cuando estaba viendo a algunos invitados en el karaoke en la sala de estar. El sofá estaba lleno, así que me senté en el regazo de Donghae para ver la actuación. Las primeras canciones estaban bien, pero luego alguien eligió  _nuestra canción_. La canción que pertenecía a Sungmin y a mí.

Debo haberme tensado porque mi compañero de cuarto comenzó a masajear suavemente mi nuca. Le di una rápida sonrisa de aprecio, luego me bajé de su regazo y me dirigí a mi habitación. No quería estropear la fiesta con uno de mis cambios de humor. El apartamento era pequeño para una fiesta tan grande y algunos de los invitados habían logrado meterse en las habitaciones. Solo había dos personas en mi habitación, pero se besaban contra la pared y no quería molestarlas, así que seguí caminando hasta que estuve en la pequeña terraza que conectaba las dos habitaciones y daba a un jardín muy abajo. Apoyé los brazos en el balcón, cerré los ojos y traté de ahuyentar los pensamientos no deseados en mi cerebro.

No sabía que Donghae me había seguido y no lo escuché entrar a la terraza, pero lo sentí cuando estaba detrás de mí y reconocí su suave y profunda voz cuando habló. —Las estrellas son bonitas esta noche.

—Sí —estuve de acuerdo a pesar de que no los había notado en absoluto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro? —se movió a mi lado y apoyó su cadera contra el balcón, para poder ver mi cara.

—Sí, es solo... ¿qué crees que está haciendo Sungmin en este momento? ¿Crees que recordó mi cumpleaños?

—No lo sé. Tal vez.

—Incluso si no quiere hablar conmigo, al menos debería enviar un mensaje de texto rápido, ¿no? Ni siquiera tiene que explicarlo. Podría simplemente decir  _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_ y eso estaría bien  _—¿mi teléfono todavía estaba cargado? ¿Perdí su llamada porque estaba muy fuerte adentro?_  Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo revisé. La batería todavía estaba más que medio llena y no había mensajes.

—Creo que es mejor si no llama. En realidad me gustará más si no lo hace.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Te dará esperanza si te envía un mensaje de texto y pensarás que significa algo más. Debe saber eso y no quiere contactarte, por lo que no te envió un mensaje de texto. Hay mucha gente aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños hoy. ¿Por qué los ignoras y piensas en la única persona que probablemente no esté pensando en ti?

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Estás borracho.

Frunció el ceño. —No he bebido nada. Estoy tratando de curar una extremidad rota, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh.

—Ven aquí... —Donghae envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me dio un gran abrazo. Cuando no me dejó ir de inmediato, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y le devolví el abrazo. Se sintió bien—. El resto de nosotros todavía te amamos. Te amo.

Me mordí el labio y aparté la cara de él para que no viera mi expresión de miedo.  _¡NO llores Lee Hyukjae! Sé que eres un maldito bebé, pero ¡NO LLORES! ¡No lo dice así! No quiere decir que Sungmin no te ama. Ni siquiera conoce a Sungmin. Sólo está siendo amable._

—¿Debería hacerte una mamada para que te distraigas? —Donghae me susurró al oído.

—¡¿Qué?! —me aparté de sus brazos y lo empujé mientras él se echaba a reír.

—¿Voy a tomar eso como un no? —se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba de vuelta—. Vamos, si desaparecemos por mucho tiempo, eso es exactamente lo que la gente va a pensar que sucedió.

Le fruncí el ceño a mi compañero de cuarto por molestarme, pero lo seguí diligentemente a la fiesta.

Me quedé al lado de Donghae el resto de la noche. Era la única otra persona sobria en la fiesta y había desarrollado un don para hacerme reír. Cuando la fiesta comenzó a morir, las chicas comenzaron a acercarse a Donghae y un sentimiento en algún lugar entre la culpa y el nerviosismo comenzó a crecer en la boca de mi estómago. Había estado pegado a mi compañero de cuarto, y él había estado tan ocupado entreteniéndome y animándome que no había podido coquetear con ninguna de las chicas de la fiesta. Ahora que las cosas se estaban calmando, por supuesto, él querría concentrarse en encontrar a alguien para llevar a la cama.

Cuando una mujer de piel clara con pelo largo y sedoso y ojos grandes pasaba un dedo bien cuidado por su brazo, supe que era mi hora de partir. Me escabullí mientras estaba distraído y decidí terminar la noche. Leeteuk se había ido hacía una hora con una linda chica en su brazo y no había nadie más en la fiesta que realmente me interesara. Realmente era un solitario y no tenía idea de cómo Leeteuk había convencido a tantos de mis conocidos para que asistieran a la fiesta en primer lugar.

Corrí a las parejas besándome en mi habitación y me puse mi pijama. Después de apagar las luces, me metí en la cama y  _tan solo_  dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada, cuando alguien entró a mi habitación. Antes de que pudiera echarlo, habló con una voz suave y familiar. —Alguien... bueno, unos pocos en realidad, están desmayados en mi cama. Puedo dormir aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué le pasó a la chica?

—¿Qué chica?

—¡La chica con la que estabas hablando! Era totalmente de tu tipo.

—Oh... no lo sé —Donghae cerró la puerta del dormitorio y un minuto después se metió en la cama conmigo. Tenía un colchón grande, así que después de moverme un poco no fue un problema.

Había suficiente luz de luna brillando a través del vidrio del patio para iluminar un poco la habitación y me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver los rayos de la luna bailar sobre el pecho desnudo de mi compañero de cuarto mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas. —Donghae, ¿estás desnudo? No puedes dormir aquí si estás desnudo.

Donghae se rió de mí. —Cálmate. Sé que te asustas cuando estoy desnudo, así que estoy usando un pantalón corto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, bien —me sonrojé por alguna razón y cerré los ojos. Entre el trabajo, la exposición y la fiesta, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me quedara dormido.

Antes de que pudiera desmayarme por completo, la suave voz de Donghae vagó a través de la oscuridad. —¿Mono?

—¿Hmm?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —murmuré dormido.

—¿Hyukjae?

—¿Hmm? —mis ojos se abrieron cuando sentí los dedos de Donghae acariciando mi mejilla. Le sonreí pensando que estaba jugando, pero luego cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios con cuidado contra los míos. El beso fue absolutamente sincero y en mi corazón supe que no solo me estaba molestando. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar dos veces antes de devolver el hermoso beso. Sus suaves labios se movieron con los míos, y cuando su lengua salió de su boca para lamer mis labios, respondí obedientemente dejándolo entrar. Su lengua aterciopelada se deslizó dentro de mi boca y de repente me sentí demasiado mareado para analizar la situación. Sabía como postre casero para el desayuno en la mañana de Navidad y olía a tierra fresca como un arroyo de montaña aislado. Mi mano, naturalmente, se dirigió a su nuca y lo atraje hacia mi un poco más. No era agresivo. Su lengua provocó la mía con movimientos sensuales y sus labios se detuvieron sobre los míos mientras nos robábamos el oxígeno de los otros pulmones. Todo terminó demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré cuando todo terminó.

—Dándote tu regalo.

—Podrías haberme dado esa mamada que prometiste antes —bromeé para sacudirme la incomodidad que empezaba a aparecer. Donghae sacó la lengua por la esquina de su boca como si realmente estuviera pensando en eso y me reí—. Estoy bromeando. Realmente no ibas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —en lugar de esperar su respuesta, porque tenía miedo de que él dijera que sí, agarré su brazo y tiré hasta que se acurrucó a mi alrededor, con su pecho contra mi espalda. No solo estábamos acurrucados, estábamos abrazados y olvidé lo íntimo y relajante que podía sentirse la posición. Fue increíble y me dormí sintiéndome seguro y amado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	12. El Coqueteo

Balanceé un pequeño pastel entre mis manos mientras me metía en el dormitorio de Donghae. Estaba acurrucado en una bola profundamente dormida, lo cual tenía sentido, ya que todavía era muy temprano. Dejé el pastel en la mesita de noche y luego salté a su cama y comencé a saltar como si su colchón fuera un trampolín. —¡Despierta Hae! ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!

Mi compañero de cuarto obviamente se sobresaltó mientras se sentaba y comenzó a mirar alrededor como si pensara que la habitación estaba en llamas. Continué saltando en la cama a su alrededor hasta que estuvo completamente despierto y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. —¡¿Qué mierda mono?!

Comencé a reír. —Eso me recuerda a esa canción. ¿Alguna vez la has oído?  _Un monito saltando en la cama; se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza; mamá llamó al médico y el médico dijo: ¡No más monos saltando en la cama!_

—Aww, tienes una voz para cantar tan bonita... ¡ahora vete de aquí y déjame volver a dormir! —usó su pierna para darme una patada y me desplomé en la cama junto a él.

—No, tenemos cosas que hacer hoy.

—No, no las tenemos.

—Sí, las tenemos. Hoy es el día en que te retiran el yeso. Mira... —señalé el pastel—. Quiero comer esto, pero no puedo celebrar que te quiten el yeso a menos que  _realmente_  te quiten el yeso.

—¿Vas conmigo?

—Sí. ¿No necesitas ayuda para completar el papeleo? Además, quiero ver cómo se ve cuando quitan el yeso, apuesto a que es desagradable.

—No hay ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que haya sido, y  _nunca será_ , desagradable.

—¿Quieres apostar? Escuché que el cuerpo reacciona a los yesos al hacer crecer el loco cabello de Pie Grande Chewbacca. Tendrás un brazo normal y un brazo peludo y deforme escuálido. Olvídate del modelaje, vas a tener que unirte al circo.

—Como voy al circo, puedes ser mi mono bailarín.

—Tal vez.  _Soy_  un bailarín fantástico después de todo.

—Sí claro.

Me levanté de la cama y recogí el pastel de nuevo. —Te voy a dar cinco minutos y si todavía no estás listo, voy a comer este pastel yo solo —le sonreí a mi compañero de cuarto, luego salí de su habitación haciendo el el baile del paso de la luna cargando el pastel mientras él se reía de mí.

Donghae entró en la cocina treinta minutos después, recién duchado y 98% vestido. Me metí el último pedazo de pastel en la boca y me lamí los dedos. —Ven aquí, te abotonaré los pantalones.

Mi compañero de cuarto se acercó a mí y frunció el ceño. —¿Realmente te lo comiste todo?

—Sabes cuanto amo los dulces.

—¡Eso es tan egoísta! ¡Ni siquiera me han quitado el yeso todavía! ¿Pensé que habías dicho que era demasiado pronto para celebrar?

Me encogí de hombros. —Te dije que iba a pasar.

***

—¿Me pregunto si te van a hacer llevar una de esas batas transparentes? —le pregunté a Donghae mientras estábamos sentados en la sala de espera del hospital. Uno de los médicos estaba de vacaciones y el resto del personal del hospital luchaba por atender a todos los pacientes, lo que significaba que mi compañero de cuarto y yo teníamos una larga espera por delante.

—Sólo quieres verme desnudo.

Me burlé, —Sí, porque eso es muy difícil.

Donghae miró a su alrededor y, viendo que nadie nos prestaba atención, comenzó a frotar su entrepierna. —No, todavía no soy difícil. ¿Eso significa que no quieres verme con la bata?

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! No es  _difícil_  verte desnudo. ¡¿Podrías  _por favor_  dejar de jugar contigo mismo en público? ¿Estás teniendo algún tipo de fantasía de doctor en este momento o algo así? —bajé la voz una octava y me aferré al brazo de Donghae mientras hablaba como una estrella de una película porno de bajo presupuesto—. Doctor, me siento un poco mal hoy. Por favor, ¿me manosea? ¡Me siento como que me estoy muriendo! —exageré lamiendo mis labios como una puta sucia.

Donghae me dio una mirada sexy y dejó de tocarse para poder agarrarme por la parte delantera de mi suéter, —Bájate los pantalones y te haré un examen  _completo_.

—¡Oh doctor, es increíble! ¡Acaba de llegar y ya ha curado mi disfunción eréctil!

—No me llaman Bones porque soy médico.

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro por dos segundos y luego nos echamos a reír juntos. —¡Eres un actor terrible! —dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Ni siquiera necesitas ser un gran actor para acostarse usando frases cursis para ligar. Además, estaba en desventaja. Si quieres verme lo mejor posible, necesito hacer una fantasía de enfermera traviesa, no una fantasía de doctor pervertido.

—Sí, claro. Si las frases cursis para ligar son tan poderosas, tal vez deberías probar tus habilidades con el personal de aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Apuesto a que no puedes obtener el número de nadie usando solo frases cursis para ligar.

—¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?

—De ninguna manera.

—Mírame.

Donghae se levantó y caminó hacia la estación de la enfermera. Me senté en una silla más cercana, para poder presenciar su humillación.

—Hola —le dijo a la enfermera detrás del mostrador—. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y la enfermera lo miró como si perteneciera a la sala de psiquiatría. —Trabajo aquí, así que sí, vengo aquí a menudo.

—Oh, lo siento, estaba confundido. Tengo amnesia, quise preguntar, ¿vengo aquí a menudo? —ella lo miró raro y me eché a reír—. Lo siento no importa —caminó hacia mí y se sentó—. Eso no cuenta, solo fue un calentamiento.

—Eso fue patético.

—Sólo espera, funcionará —otra enfermera se acercó y él saltó de la silla y se acercó a ella—. ¿Disculpe, enfermera?

—¿Sí?

—Tienes un vendaje, porque me raspé la rodilla al caer por ti —le dio una de sus sonrisas más lindas.

Ella se rió detrás de una mano y señaló a la primera enfermera. —Puedes conseguir uno en la estación de la enfermera.

—¿Al menos me lo pondrás para que le diga a mi amigo que un ángel me ha tocado? —Donghae señaló hacia mí y la mujer se sonrojó ahora que sabía que había una audiencia. Ella hizo un puño y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro de una manera linda y avergonzada y luego se escapó.

—Strike 2 —dije cuando Donghae regresó.

—Esto va a funcionar.

—Estás delirante. Esto nunca va a funcionar.

Después de otros cinco minutos más o menos, una asistente entró en la sala de espera. —¿Sr. Lee Donghae? Estamos listos para usted, por aquí, por favor.

Seguimos a la asistente a una sala de examen y, tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta, dejó caer su primera frases para ligar. —Me alegra que sepas RCP, porque me quitas el aliento —la asistente le sonrió tímidamente y miró sus documentos—. ¿Dice que solo tengo unas pocas horas de vida? Por favor, no me dejes morir antes de tener su número de teléfono.

—Según su documentos está perfectamente sano.

—Vamos, no tienes que ser tímida —extendió la mano y comenzó a girar el extremo de su estetoscopio en sus dedos—. ¿Por qué no escuchas a tu corazón y sales conmigo?

—Señor Lee, usted es muy atractivo, pero ya estoy en una relación y no confraternizo con los pacientes.

—Oh, lo siento —Donghae hizo un puchero mientras la asistente tomaba sus signos vitales. Le reí burlonamente después de que ella se fuera a buscar al doctor y él me sacó la lengua.

Cuando el doctor entró en la habitación, miró rápidamente el historial de Donghae y luego le pidió que se quitara la camisa.

—¿Mi camisa? Bésame si me equivoco, pero pensé que vine aquí para un examen pélvico.

Mis ojos se ampliaron y mi boca se abrió,  _¡no puedo creer que Donghae haya dicho eso!_

El médico respondió frunciendo los labios. —Estoy aquí para quitarle su yeso, señor Lee. Si tiene un examen pélvico programado, no es conmigo.

—Podemos arreglar eso, ¿no? Puedo ir a su oficina más tarde y bajarme los pantalones. Puedes examinarme sin tener que dejar su escritorio.

El doctor le dirigió una mirada de exasperación mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la audacia de Donghae y me esforzaba por no imaginarlo inclinado sobre un escritorio desordenado con los pantalones bajados. —Por favor, póngase cómodo y le quitaré el yeso —dijo el doctor.

Donghae levantó una ceja y me dio una sonrisa. Le agradecí al señor que Donghae no podía desabrocharse los pantalones porque creo que podría haber intentado quitárselo si el yeso no lo estuviera frenando.

El médico preparó sus herramientas y, cuando se puso un par de guantes de examen, Donghae se impaciento y dejó caer su siguiente bomba. —No deberíamos dejar que el látex se interponga en el camino de nuestro amor, Doc.

Enterré mis manos en mi cara, totalmente avergonzado por el comportamiento de mi compañero de cuarto.  _¡Va a ser arrestado!_  El doctor le dio a Donghae una sonrisa malvada, sostuvo la sierra eléctrica para que mi compañero de cuarto pudiera verla claramente, luego la encendió y la dejó arriba por un minuto de forma aterradora. Eso hizo callar a mi compañero de cuarto y lo mantuvo tranquilo mientras el médico trabajaba.

No tardó mucho, solo unos minutos, y el doctor accedió a dejar que Donghae se quedará con el yeso una vez que fue quitado. Me decepcionó bastante una vez que salió el yeso. Su brazo estaba un poco pálido y su muñeca y sus dedos estaban rígidos, pero de lo contrario su brazo parecía bastante normal. Sin pelo extraño, huesos retorcidos o una buena cicatriz.

El doctor examinó el brazo de Donghae una vez que el yeso estaba fuera y parecía satisfecho. Recogió sus herramientas y le dio a Donghae su tarjeta de presentación. —Llámame si tienes alguna complicación.

—No se preocupe, _lo haré_  —dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa. El doctor le dio una última mirada molesta y salió de la habitación.

—Eso fue asqueroso  _y_  doloroso de ver.

—Sí, pero ¿sabes qué? —levantó la tarjeta de presentación del doctor—. ¡Tengo su número! ¡Booyah! —Donghae comenzó a hacer un baile de celebración—. ¡Yo gano!

—¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Él le da esas tarjetas a todos! ¡Y eras tan jodidamente espeluznante que estoy bastante seguro de que no te las habría dado si tuviera una opción!

—Puse algunas frases tiernas y conseguí un número de teléfono. ¿Ese era el trato, verdad? _¡Gano totalmente!_ ¡Me debes un pastel!

—¡¿Frases tiernas?! ¡Acabas de hacerme vomitar un poco en mi boca!

—Iba a preguntarle si tenía un EpiPen en el bolsillo o si estaba feliz de verme, pero lo olvidé.

—Es bueno que seas lindo, porque nadie se acostaría contigo si no lo fueras.

—Soy encantador. Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que aman las frases cursis para ligar.

—Sí, ese doctor estaba totalmente loco por ti —le contesté con sarcasmo.

—Lo estaba. No podía apartar sus manos de mí.

—¡Estaba haciendo su trabajo!

—Está bien, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre otra vez?

—Claro, ve por ello.

Donghae tomó mi mano, me miró profundamente a los ojos y habló lentamente. —Si tuviera una rosa por cada vez que pensara en ti, estaría caminando por un jardín para siempre —mis mejillas se calentaron y estoy seguro de que me estaba sonrojando con un rojo ardiente. Donghae sonrió ante mi respuesta y susurró—. Gano otra vez. ¡Ahora dame pastel!


	13. La Platica

Me senté en medio de la cama de Donghae y observé con diversión a mi compañero de cuarto vagando por la habitación como un alma perdida. Leeteuk lo estaba haciendo regresar al trabajo y su primer trabajo sería una sesión de fotos de una revista en Japón por unos días. El avión saldría a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que mi compañero de cuarto necesitaba empacar antes de irse a la cama, pero cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la maleta al pie de la cama, era como si la viera por primera vez. Cuando finalmente tiraba algo en la maleta, al final sacudía la cabeza y lo reemplazaba con otra cosa.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—¿Eh? Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Pareces confundido.

—Oh... no lo sé. Realmente no quiero ir, así que mi cerebro es un desastre.

—¿No quieres ir? Pensé que estarías emocionado de volver al trabajo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí y jugar contigo.

—Sí, claro. ¿Prefieres quedarte en casa y ver dibujos animados conmigo que viajar a un país extranjero y dormir con mujeres hermosas?

—¡Ahh, condones! Gracias por recordarme... —Donghae arrojó toda su caja de condones a la maleta—. Y sí, para responder a tu pregunta, prefiero ver los dibujos animados contigo.

—Mentiroso. Pasaste de tener sexo todos los días a no tener sexo en... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un mes? Tu pene probablemente tenga síndrome de abstinencia.

Donghae puso la camiseta en sus manos y me la lanzó. —No estoy mintiendo y han pasado casi dos meses —murmuró. Puse los ojos en blanco con incredulidad y mi compañero de cuarto resopló—. Si debes saberlo, no llevo a las mujeres a casa para tener sexo con ellas, las llevo a casa para que dormí con ellas.

—Qué romántico —dije con una sonrisa.

—Lo que quiero decir es que tengo problemas para dormir solo, no me gusta. Si tengo sexo con una chica, es más probable que ella se acurruque y duerma.

—Entonces ¿lo que estás diciendo es que no te gusta tener sexo, prefieres acurrucarte? ¡Eso es tan lindo!

—Vete a la mierda. No dije que no me gusta el sexo.

—Sé que dejaste de ver a esas chicas porque te quedaste sin dinero, pero te han pagado desde entonces. ¿Por qué no empezaste a salir de nuevo?

—Porque estaba saliendo contigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi cerebro se convirtió en gelatina. —¿Eh?

Donghae se rió ante la mirada en mi cara. —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Hemos estado saliendo, así que no me he sentido solo.

—Oh.

—Lo que nos hace volver al principio. Me gusta salir contigo más que dormir.

—Creo que eso podría ser la cosa más dulce que alguien me haya dicho.

—Aunque a veces creo que eres tan fácil como esas chicas...

—¡Oye, imbécil! ¡No soy fácil! ¡Te rechacé cuando quisiste dormir conmigo!

—Sí, supongo que eso es cierto. ¿Por qué solo las personas que realmente me importan son las que me rechazan? —Donghae se sentó junto a su maleta y puso mala cara.

—Aww, eres un bebé tan grande —me arrastré hasta mi compañero de cuarto y le di un abrazo desde atrás—. Solo porque alguien te rechaza la primera vez, no significa que debas dejar de intentarlo.

Donghae se dio la vuelta con un brillo en sus ojos y me empujó hacia la cama. Se cernió sobre mí y me mordí el labio mientras lo miraba. —¿De verdad? ¿Así que ahora estás listo para tener sexo conmigo?

—¡No quise decir eso! —empuje su pecho, pero en lugar de bajarse, me cogió las manos y las mantuvo atrapadas sobre mi cabeza, luego se acostó con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío—. ¡Oof! ¿Has subido de peso? ¡Joder! ¡Quítate de encima!

—Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir? Parecía que solo me pediste que te persiguiera.

 _¿Quería que Donghae me persiguiera?_ Sí. No es que alguna vez lo hiciera, ¡era solo una maldita broma! —¡Bájate! ¡No quise decir eso! Si quieres dejar de prostituirte para que puedas encontrar una novia, dormiría contigo. ¡SOLAMENTE dormir y acurrucarse! Pero no voy a tener sexo contigo. Estoy esperando a Sungmin.

La cara de Donghae se torció y gruñó cuando se bajó de mí y volvió a empacar. —Jodido Sungmin. Siempre es  _Sungmin_. ¿Cuándo vas a superarlo? ¿De verdad te gusta o es solo una excusa?

—¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿Qué excusa? Sabes lo que siento por Sungmin.

—No estoy enojado, estoy furioso. Lo estás utilizando como una excusa para no tener que salir y tratar de tener algo con alguien nuevo. Alguien a quien realmente le guste.

—¡Sungmin me ama!

—Él te  _amó_  y ahora ama a alguien más.

—Eso es una cosa jodida para decir.

—Sí, bueno, es verdad. ¿Qué pasa si estás pasando por alto a alguien increíble porque estás demasiado ocupado obsesionado con tu ex?

—¿Alguien como  _quién_? A nadie le gusto, así que ¿por qué no puedo obsesionarme con él? Es mejor que estar deprimido.

—¡Es peor que estar deprimido! Al menos si estuvieras deprimido, entonces querrías arreglarlo. En lugar de eso, estás viviendo en un mundo de fantasía con unicornios y ni siquiera quieres volver al mundo real.

Estaba empezando a enojarme y ya no quería escuchar a Donghae destrozar a mi ex ni a mi estilo de vida. Probablemente no fue lo más maduro, pero decidí terminar la conversación poniéndolo más enojado y nada enojaba a los hombres heterosexuales que el cuestionar su sexualidad. —¿Te gusto o algo? ¿Por qué te enojas tanto por mi vida amorosa?

—¡Porque estoy celoso! —espetó—. Estoy jodidamente celoso de eso, tú eres mi mejor amigo y te amo. ¡Ni siquiera quiero ir a este maldito viaje porque te voy a extrañar! Pero para ti, solo soy... Ni siquiera sé lo que soy. Soy menos que un hombre que te engañó y te dejó y no te ha hablado en cinco meses, ¡lo sé!

¿Soy el mejor amigo de Donghae? Supongo que tenía que serlo, ya que era su  _único_  amigo. —Donghae, no es así. Eres... también eres mi mejor amigo — _lo era ¿no?_

—Sí, eso fue realmente jodidamente convincente Hyukjae. ¿Te marcharás? Mi vuelo sale temprano y necesito dormir un poco.

Gemí de frustración. Quería que la conversación terminara, ¡pero no así! —Hae, eres mi mejor amigo. Solo tengo miedo porque ahora que estás trabajando otra vez, probablemente querrás volver con tus viejos amigos y te olvidarás de mí. Quiero mantener mi corazón para mí porque no quiero que lo rompas. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—¡Te dije que no quería ir a este viaje porque preferiría quedarme aquí contigo! Además, acabas de demostrar mi punto. No quieres darme tu corazón, pero ¿se lo darás a Sungmin a pesar de que ya lo ha roto?

—Creo... porque Sungmin ya rompió mi corazón, no importa lo que haga ahora. No es como que pueda romperlo más. Quiero dárselo para que pueda volver a armarlo. Pero si te doy mi corazón, será un corazón lleno, pero quizás también un corazón frágil, y será demasiado fácil para ti romperlo — _¡Dios, sonaba como una jodida adolescente en su periodo!_

—No lo romperé porque es precioso para mí.

Miré a Donghae directamente a los ojos para que supiera lo serio que era. —Hae, soy gay.

—Lo sé. No importa.

—¿Cómo protegerás mi corazón si me enamoro de ti?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si te doy mi corazón y luego me enamoro de ti, mi corazón se romperá. No será tu culpa, pero no cambia el hecho de que se romperá.

—Mono...

—¡NO! ¡Tienes que admitir que es verdad! Ya tengo que recordarme que te estás burlando de mí y que no coqueteas conmigo a veces. Si empiezas a gustarme, me odiaré a mí mismo porque arruinará todo. Creo que no puedo manejar eso.

—Hyukjae...

Gruñí y golpeé el colchón. ¡Por supuesto que no sabría qué decir a eso!  _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_  Bajé de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. —Olvídalo. Solo duerme un poco.

Salí de su habitación y cerré la puerta de mi habitación antes de meterme en la cama. —¡¿Qué carajo Hyukjae?! —¡no podía creer que acabo de poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa de esa manera! Abracé mi almohada y traté de encontrar una manera de arreglar cualquier mierda que acabara de romper. Probablemente mi amistad.

Donghae entró en mi habitación unos minutos más tarde y se metió en la cama junto a mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Hae? Vete a tu cama.

—Dijiste que te abrazarías —hizo un puchero.

Me puse de lado para enfrentarlo. —¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

—Sí, escuché todo y creo que te estás adelantando. Pareces tener nuestro futuro y nuestro rompimiento planeados en tu cabeza, pero ¿podemos intentarlo de todos modos? No voy a renunciar a pesar del peor escenario.

—Hae, yo mismo lo sé. Sé cómo esto no va a salir bien.

—No sabes cómo se va a solucionar esto porque no me conoces y no sabes qué más podría pasar.  _Si_  Sungmin regresa entonces estaremos bien, ¿verdad? Si encuentras un nuevo novio entonces estaremos bien, ¿verdad? Deja de pensar tanto y deja de preocuparte tanto. Protegeré tu corazón, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo se supone que no voy a enamorarme de ti cuando dices una mierda así?

Donghae se rió y tomó mi mano. —Cállate mono. Vete a dormir.


	14. El Piercing

—Donghae, Leeteuk y yo vamos a ver una película. ¿Quieres venir?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿No quieres saber primero qué película vamos a ver?

—¿Por qué? No es como si eligieras una mala película a propósito, ¿verdad? Además, si te vas, quiero ir.

Rodé mis ojos. No me gustó cómo mi compañero de cuarto ansiaban la compañía humana sobrepasaban su deseo de una elección o una opinión. Parecía un poco desesperado.

Nos reunimos con Leeteuk en el cine y Donghae nos compró entradas para la película de desastre futurista que Leeteuk quería ver. Donghae parecía un poco escéptico acerca de la elección, pero no dijo nada que pudiera molestar a su jefe. Incluso quitó la mirada escéptica de su rostro cuando vio lo emocionado que estaba Leeteuk por la película.

—Voy a conseguir bocadillos. ¿Qué quieres beber mono?

—Donghae, no tienes que comprar...

—¿Leche de fresa? Voy a ver si tienen un poco —Donghae giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el puesto de comida.

—...mi cosas —negué con la cabeza ante la forma de retirada de Donghae.

—Ni siquiera me preguntó qué quería —resopló Leeteuk. Caminamos hacia la pared y nos paramos entre dos grandes carteles de películas para apartarnos de todos—. Si supiera que iba a ser una tercera rueda, no habría venido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estaba empezando a pensar que  _nunca_  superarías a Sungmin. ¿Cuándo empezaron a dormir juntos?

—No estoy durmiendo con Sungmin —fue mi respuesta distraída. Estaba más interesado en ver a Donghae y sonreí mientras lo veía pasar la línea. Sus brazos sostenían un montón de bocadillos, sus manos estaban llenas de bebidas y sostenía una bolsa de caramelos entre los dientes.

—Duh porque obviamente estás durmiendo con Donghae.

—No estoy...  _¿QUÉ?_  —mi atención se desvió de mi compañero de cuarto y regresó a Leeteuk y a la conversación—. ¡ _No_  estoy durmiendo con Donghae!

—Sí, claro. Es tan obvio, y los rumores que he escuchado tienen mucho más sentido ahora.

Mis mejillas estaban en llamas y quería terminar la conversación antes de que volviera Donghae, pero sabía que no sería capaz de esperar una película completa para averiguar de qué estaba hablando Leeteuk. —Sí, ¡es tan obvio que es  _hetero_! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Leeteuk? ¡¿Qué has estado escuchando?!

—Está bien, bien. Tal vez no estén durmiendo juntos todavía, pero estoy seguro de que lo estarán pronto. Por lo que las chicas de la agencia han estado diciendo, Donghae ha estado actuando de forma extraña últimamente —Leeteuk sonrió y me dio una mirada de sabelotodo—. ¿Sabes  _por qué_  estaría tan interesado en el anal? Porque a  _mí_  me parece que está practicando  _algo_... o tal vez anticipando  _algo_...

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Puedes por favor dejar de hablar del  _anal!_

—¿Por qué? ¿A los gays no les gustan ese tipo de cosas? ¿No es como cuando los hombres heterosexuales hablan de tetas?

—¡No! ¡No lo es! Si a Donghae le gusta el anal... — _¡oh Dios, solo usé "Donghae" y "anal" en la misma oración!_ —... Estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con ser gay. ¡Él no es gay! ¡Es como fantasear con un pez teniendo sexo con... con... con un mono! — _¡¿de dónde diablos vino ese ejemplo?!_ Mi cerebro había dejado oficialmente de funcionar correctamente. Solo la posibilidad de que Donghae pueda ser gay...

—¡Oye! —grité como un niño pequeño y casi salté de mi piel cuando escuché la voz de Donghae detrás de mí y cuando me di vuelta para mirarlo, me estaba mirando de forma extraña—. ¿De qué están hablando?

— _¡NADA!_  —tomé los bocadillos de mi compañero de cuarto y una de las bebidas, ni siquiera me importaba cuál era, y marché hacia el teatro tan rápido que Donghae no tuvo tiempo de hacerme más preguntas. Leeteuk solo se rió mientras corría para alcanzarme.

Encontré buenos asientos para nosotros, entre la fila superior y el centro, y me senté, solo para ser pisoteado un minuto más tarde por Leeteuk mientras él se me acercaba. _¡Que carajo!_ Donghae se sentó a mi lado en el asiento que había asumido que Leeteuk tomaría.

—De nada —dijo con un gesto de la cabeza a Donghae y lo miré.

 _¿Me pisoteó para que pudiera sentarme al lado de Donghae?_ —¡No es así! —susurré con vehemencia.

Leeteuk me ignoró y estallé silenciosamente mientras esperábamos a que empezara la película. Donghae pareció sentir que algo estaba pasando, pero no podía entender qué, así que se mantuvo callado. Cuando las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó, Donghae ajustó su posición. Su retorcimiento alrededor hizo que su rodilla rozara la mía y sentí que mi estómago se revolvía.  _¿Por qué una cosa tan pequeña me ponía nervioso? ¡Antes había hecho más que eso!_

Una pequeña y completamente malvada voz susurró en mi cerebro:  _"Antes pensabas que Donghae estaba fuera de los límites"._

Se inclinó y sentí que el calor de su aliento comenzaba en mi oído y corría por mi espina dorsal mientras susurraba, —No estoy acostumbrado a ir al cine y  _ver_  una película. Esto debería ser interesante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté sin pensar antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando y mentalmente me abofeteé.  _¡Estúpido Lee Hyukjae!_

Una sonrisa pícara cruzó el rostro de mi compañero de cuarto y cuando sentí su mano en mi rodilla, miré hacia abajo a tiempo para ver sus dedos subiendo por el interior de mi muslo. Sentí que mi pene saltaba en mis pantalones y contuve un gemido desesperado antes de golpear su mano. Se rió de mí y volvió su atención a la película. Mis mejillas se pusieron de un rojo brillante cuando eché un vistazo a Leeteuk a tiempo para verlo voltear sus ojos hacia nosotros.

Cada minuto de la película se sentía como una hora y no tenía nada que ver con las excelentes habilidades de actuación o los increíbles efectos especiales. Cada vez que Donghae se movía durante la película, mi cuerpo se tensaba de anticipación mientras me preguntaba qué parte de su hermoso cuerpo me tocaría a continuación. Cuando ambos alcanzamos el mismo bocadillo y nuestros dedos se rozaron, sentí que mi pecho se apretaba y mi aliento quedaba atrapado en mi garganta hasta que pensé que iba a ahogarme y morir. Cuando sucedía algo inesperado (que parecía ser  _cada maldito minuto_ ), Donghae saltaba y tomaba mi brazo o mi pierna y empezaba a temblar y sudar.

—Maldita sea, Hyukjae. Estamos en medio de un teatro oscuro, pero incluso puedo ver que tienes una puta erección —dijo Leeteuk después de un rato. No había estado prestando atención a nada más que a Donghae, así que no tenía idea de a qué duración de la película estábamos... ni de qué se trataba la película.

—No, no es así —siseé. Miré a mi regazo y gemí internamente. Realmente tenía una evidente jodida erección. _¡Mierda!_ — _._ Voy a usar el baño... —murmuré.

—Maldito pervertido.

Pisé a propósito el pie de Leeteuk mientras pasaba junto a él. Gritó de dolor y me abofeteó el culo. La bofetada estaba destinada a doler, y me picó un poco, pero en mi condición actual, mi cuerpo lo asoció con los juegos previos y sentí que mi pene filtraba preseminal en mi calzoncillo. —Maldito bastardo —fue mi jadeante réplica.

Encontré los baños y fui al final de la larga fila de puestos. Palmeé mi erección a través de mi pantalón mientras cerraba y aseguraba la puerta, luego me apresuré a desabrocharme el pantalón. Con una mano ahuecando mis bolas y la otra acariciando mi ansioso pene, me recosté contra la fría pared de azulejos. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que mi imaginación tomara el control. Al menos lo hice hasta que escuché una voz familiar que me llamaba por mi nombre. Una voz  _demasiado familiar._

—¿Mono? ¿Estás aquí? Leeteuk dijo que no te sientes bien. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Hyukjae?

 _¡JODER! Ese jodido imbécil hijo de puta de Leeteuk!_ Agarré con fuerza la base de mi pene y me metí el puño unas cuantas veces antes de poder controlarme lo suficiente como para hablar. —Estoy bien, Hae, ve a ver la película —dije con voz ronca.

—Ah, allí estás —golpeó la puerta y puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? No pareces bien.

 _¿Realmente esperaba que abriera la puerta y lo dejara entrar? Tal vez él quería tomar mi puta temperatura?_ Los pensamientos sucios acerca de jugar al doctor con mi compañero de cuarto aparecieron en mi cerebro y ahogué un gemido. —Estoy bien.

—No estás bien. Puedo darme cuenta. Abre la puerta o voy a arrastrarme debajo del puesto.

—Vete a la mierda.

— _Por favor,_ no me hagas arrastrarme por este suelo desagradable. No quiero hacerlo, pero lo haré.

 _¡Idiota, joder, mierda, hijo de puta!_ Me escondí detrás de la puerta y la abrí un centímetro para que viera que estaba bien. —¿Ves? Nada está mal. Ahora vete.

—No —se empujó contra la puerta antes de que pudiera prepararme, se abrió paso hacia el puesto. Puso su mano contra mi frente y luego puso su otra mano contra su frente para comparar los dos. ¡Realmente estaba tratando de tomarme la temperatura!—. No lo sé, te sientes un poco caliente y...

Estaba demasiado humillado para mirarlo mientras me examinaba, así que me quedé mirando el techo. No necesitaba verlo para saber qué le había cortado la frase a la mitad del pensamiento. Donghae dejó de hablar y creo que podría haber dejado de respirar también porque no podía escuchar nada de él. Cuando quitó la mano de mi cara, lo miré con cautela a través de mis pestañas para obtener una pista de lo que podría estar pensando. Estaba mirando mi pene (por supuesto), todavía agarrada con fuerza en mi puño, con los labios separados y un sonrojo que resaltaban sus mejillas bronceada por el sol.

—Te lo dije, estoy bien.

—¿Qué? Quiero decir... por qué... me refiero a... ¿Uno de los actores? Umm... —no pude entender lo que Donghae estaba tratando de preguntar mientras tartamudeaba y murmuraba mientras miraba mi pene, pero fue increíblemente incómodo.

—¡Vete!

—¿Eh? —su mirada sorprendida finalmente se acercó a mirarme y se sonrojó con un tono más oscuro de rojo. Vi que su manzana de Adán se movía majestuosamente y él tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Vete. Puedes ver que estoy bien, ¡así que vete!

—Oh... lo siento. Umm... ¿quieres ayuda... o algo?

—¡No! ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí!

—Está bien... umm... lo siento. Pensé que estabas enfermo y estaba preocupado. No sabía...

 _¡Oh. Mi. Dios! ¡¿Se iba a ir en algún momento de este siglo?!_ —Donghae... —gruñí.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Me marcharé. Mmm... Vigilaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Donghae salió apresuradamente del puesto, pero solo se alejó unos metros antes de detenerse.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Estás tratando de escuchar?!

—¡NO! Solo estoy vigilando. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste.

—Me estás incomodando. ¡Vete a ver la película!

Donghae caminó de regreso hacia el puesto y cerró la puerta, luego lo escuché regresar a su posición de centinela a unos pocos pies de distancia.  _Que jodidamente embarazoso. Esta bien, lo que sea. ¡Escucha! ¡Maldito pervertido!_  Traté de no recordar que había movido mi cama para escucharlo teniendo sexo, que era mucho peor que lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún así...  _¡¿no puede un hombre masturbarse con algo de intimidad?!_

Intenté terminar mi asunto de forma rápida y silenciosa. Tuve éxito con el primero y fracasé terriblemente en lograr lo segundo. Sabiendo que Donghae estaba afuera de la puerta escuchándome jadear y gemir suavemente y  _sabiendo_  que podía oír mi escupitajo y mi mano resbaladiza palmeándome con fuerza la carne palpitante, me ponía loco y mis dedos estaban doblados y mis caderas estaban contra la pared en un tiempo récord a pesar de la vergüenza de una audiencia. Usé un pañuelo para limpiarme y volver a poner mi ropa en orden antes de salir del puesto.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó con una alegre sonrisa. Lo fulminé con la mirada y su sonrisa creció. Se acercó al fregadero y lo abrió—. Ahí tienes, ya que tus manos probablemente... ya sabes...  _sucias._

Decidí que la única manera de vivir esta vergüenza era fingir que nunca había sucedido e ignorar a Donghae por el resto del día. Me lavé las manos y caminé hacia el teatro con mi compañero de cuarto detrás de mí.

—Eres grande.

—Cállate Donghae.

—¡Pero lo eres! Quiero decir, estoy muy orgulloso de mi tamaño, pero podrías ser más grande. O quizás lo mismo. ¿Cómo...  _ya sabes_... en el trasero?

—Oh, Dios mío, Donghae, deja de hablar.

—¡Y estás afeitado! Eso es algo inusual, ¿no es así? ¿Es algo gay? Pero no es como si estuvieras teniendo sexo, ¿cuál es el punto?

—¡Cállate!

—¡Mierda, y esa perforación! ¿Te dolió? Quiero decir, parece que probablemente se sentiría bien ahora, pero cuando lo hiciste, tenía que haber dolido bastante, ¿verdad?

—Voy a matarte.


	15. Las Fotos

—¡Por favor, ven conmigo! —Donghae lloriqueo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque será  _divertido_!

—Vas a estar trabajando. Será  _aburrido_.

—Puedes venir a trabajar conmigo, lo que será divertido. Luego podemos ir a explorar la isla, lo que será divertido.

—Donghae, no quiero ir a la isla de Jeju y quedarme sentado con mi pulgar en mi culo mientras te pones ropa interior demasiado cara.

—Estoy seguro de que has tenido cosas peores en el culo, ¿y qué hay de malo en verme andar con ropa interior? Si tienes suerte, también habrá otros hombres que anden en ropa interior.  _Hombres calientes_. Será como ir a un club de estríper sin todo el brillo corporal pegajoso.

—¿Te acabas de comparar con un estríper?

—Un estríper  _no pegajoso_.

—No voy.

—¡Por favor, mono!  _¡Por favor!_ Siento que me estás evitando últimamente. Vamos hacer esto juntos. Jeju es hermosa y tiene todo tipo de plantas que puedes ver.

—También es caro. No puedo permitirme un viaje a la isla de Jeju.

—Te conseguiré un boleto de avión y podrás dormir en mi habitación de hotel. ¡No te costará nada!

—Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea. Solo ahorra el dinero.

—Sabes que no lo voy a ahorrar, así que es mejor que vengas conmigo.

—No quiero.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios? Es un viaje gratis al paraíso con un grupo de hombres atractivos y con poca ropa. La única razón por la que no quieres ir es por mi culpa, ¿no? Porque será más difícil evitarme si no estás atrapado en una isla juntos compartiendo un dormitorio?

—Donghae, no lo sé...

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque vi tu pene? ¡Has visto el mío un millón de veces! ¿Podríamos superar esto y volver a ser amigos? Incluso dejaré de hacerte preguntas al respecto ya que eres tan mocoso.

—¿Estoy siendo un mocoso porque no quiero hablarte sobre mi pene?

—No quiero hablar de tu  _pene_. ¡Quiero hablar de tu  _perforación_! ¡Tienes una barra en medio de la cabeza!

Me froté la sien. El hecho de que nuestras conversaciones  _siempre_  volvieran a esto era solo una de las razones por las que estaba evitando a Donghae. —Mi perforación no tiene nada que ver contigo, por lo que no necesitamos hablar de eso.

—Bien. Lo que sea. Dejaré de preguntar si vienes a este viaje conmigo.

—Bien, pero si rompes tu parte del trato, te voy a echar del apartamento.

—Uh huh.

Donghae se mordió el labio por un minuto y luego se volvió hacia mí con sus grandes ojos de cachorro. —Entonces... antes de continuar el viaje y este tema está cerrado para siempre... ¿te dolió?

—¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Bien! ¡Sí, me dolió! Me dolió demasiado. ¡Por supuesto que me dolió! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas?!

—Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque me pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

—¿De verdad? —parecía escéptico y realmente no podía culparlo.

—Sí. No invento historias estúpidas para cubrir las cosas como tú. Se llama apadravya, puedes buscar en Google más tarde. Es un proceso de dos pasos, así que no solo fui lo suficientemente tonto para hacerlo una vez, sino que lo hice dos veces. ¿Eres feliz ahora?

—¿Por qué parecía una buena idea?

—Porque soy un novio dominado. Se supone que se siente muy bien con la persona con la que estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales y me gusta complacer. ¿De acuerdo?

—Eso es un poco dulce.

—¡¿Ahora estás llamando  _dulce_  a mi pene? ¡Esta conversación ha TERMINADO! ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo!

—¡Espera, mono! ¡Se estaba poniendo bueno! ¡Vuelve!

Cerré la puerta de entrada cuando salí. No estaba seguro de a dónde iba, solo sabía que ya no quería hablar con Donghae sobre mi pene. Donghae y mi pene no pertenecían juntos, pero desde que Leeteuk me dijo que Donghae no era exactamente hetero, me encontré deseando que lo hicieran. Es por eso que necesitaba evitar a mi compañero de cuarto. Caminé por los cuidados terrenos del edificio tratando de recordarme que Donghae era heterosexual y que estaba enamorado de Sungmin.

***

Había visto a Donghae desnudo más veces de las que podía recordar, pero nunca antes había irradiado tanto atractivo sexual como ahora.

Su cabello estaba deliciosamente despeinado y mientras sus músculos parecían perfectamente relajados, se podían ver venas corriendo por sus brazos y por su estómago tonificado hacia su ingle. Sus labios húmedos y pucheros solo fueron superados por la mirada de "ven aquí" en sus ojos oscuros que irradiaban a través de largas pestañas gruesas. Llevaba un collar metálico que cubría sus hermosos huesos del cuello y corría justo debajo del hueco de su cuello. Su pulgar estaba enganchado en la banda de su ropa interior, tirando de ellos lo suficiente para revelar una buena porción de vello púbico exquisitamente arreglado. En lugar de enseñarlo, su hermoso y erecto pene completó el material adicional, mostrándolo muy bien sin ser demasiado vulgar.

El repentino aplauso de las manos diminutas del fotógrafo me sacó de mis fantasías inducidas por Donghae. Pidió un breve descanso mientras miraba las fotos e intenté reorganizar mi posición sentado para ocultar la erección que pulsaba contra mi muslo. Donghae me había convencido para que usara mi ropa del "cambio de imagen", así que no había mucho espacio para ocultar nada en los ajustados pantalones desgastados, pero afortunadamente Jeju hacía frío y mi compañero de cuarto me permitió llevar una sudadera con capucha. Traté de poner la chaqueta sobre mi regazo de manera casual, pero mi compañero de cuarto sonrió cuando lo vio. Tomó una botella de agua y una bata de uno de los asistentes cercanos y se acercó a mí. —Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó después de pasarme la botella de agua.

—¿Sobre que?

—No pareces aburrido...

—Oh... umm... pensé que habías dicho que habría hombres con poca ropa? Sólo estás tú. Me siento engañado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Soy un hombre con poca ropa.

—¿Por qué tuve que tomar un avión para ver algo que veo todos los días?

Donghae se rió y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro. —No es realmente aburrido, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no. Pero tampoco es exactamente emocionante. ¿No te aburres de jugar contigo mismo todo el tiempo?

—Pfft, nunca me aburro jugando conmigo mismo. Ya que estás tan insensible a mi belleza, probablemente te guste más la próxima sección. Estaré posando con diferentes modelos.

—Realmente dudo que me voy a entusiasmar con que toques a una chica medio desnuda.

—Cierto. Pero ¿y si te dijera que voy a estar manoséandome con él? —seguí el dedo señalador de Donghae a un hombre que hablaba con el fotógrafo. Era atractivo, muy atractivo, pero para mí no tenía el mismo atractivo que el que parecía tener Donghae. No tenía el calor y el brillo interior que tenía mi compañero de cuarto.

—Eh.

Las cejas de Donghae se dispararon hasta su cabello. —¡¿Es un súper modelo italiano y es solo  _eh_?!

—No es mi tipo.

—Sí, claro, lo he escuchado antes. Tengo que cambiar mi ropa interior para la próxima sección, así que ya vuelvo.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes que cambiarte las bragas?

—Sip.

***

Me senté y observé en silencio a Donghae trabajar con los otros modelos a través de algunos cambios de vestuario antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más. Debería haber estado en el cielo, pero por alguna razón se sentía más como el infierno. Se suponía que estaba babeando por los modelos como un voyeurista pervertido, así que, ¿por qué estaba tan enojado? Salté de mi silla, agarré mi chaqueta y marché hacia la puerta. Escuché la voz de Donghae llamándome, pero lo ignoré. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Tan pronto como el aire salado del océano se apoderó de mí, respiré profundamente y me apoyé contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio.  _De todo modos, ¿por qué vinimos a Jeju si están en una sección de fotos dentro?_

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —miré hacia arriba para ver a mi compañero de cuarto preocupado de pie en la puerta.

—Estoy bien.

—No te ves bien.  _Realmente_  no te ves bien. ¿Qué pasó?

—No te preocupes por eso, solo haz lo que estés haciendo para que podamos salir de aquí.

—¿Alguien te dijo algo? —Donghae caminó hacia mí, caminando en su ropa interior a plena luz del día, para sorpresa de nadie.

—Te van a arrestar. Entra.

—¿Por qué no me hablas a mí esta vez? En serio, tengo que sacarte todo. ¿Puedes decirme qué diablos está pasando la primera vez que pregunto?

—Simplemente ya no quiero mirar. Quiero irme.

—Te dije que no sería aburrido. Si necesitas masturbarte, simplemente ve al baño.

—¿Me veo excitado? Es asqueroso. Dejas que esas personas te pongan las manos encima. ¡Sus labios, sus penes, todo! Nadie parpadea mientras todos se provocan mutuamente, en lugar de eso, toman fotos y te dicen que lo agarres más fuerte, bajes, lo que sea. Me estaba enojando y ya no puedo verlo.

—Vaya... está bien —Donghae miró al suelo, no por vergüenza, sino como si estuviera acomodando sus pensamientos—. ¿Lo que estamos haciendo debe parecerte completamente estúpido?

—No es exactamente ciencia espacial.

—¿La forma en que hacemos nuestro trabajo es asqueroso para ti?

—¡Está mal!

—¿Y te importa de repente porque...?

—¿A qué te refieres? Esos hombres tienen todo su control sobre ti, por supuesto que me importa. ¡A ti también debería importarte! No tienes que dejar que la gente te explote por emociones baratas como esta, puedes hacer otra cosa, algo  _mejor_.

—¿Porque alguien puede hacer este trabajo?

—Una vez más...  _no_  es ciencia espacial. Cualquier persona con un buen culo y abdominales decentes puede hacerlo.

Donghae se rió de mí y tomó mi mano. —Sé que debería estar realmente insultado, pero voy a tomar eso como un cumplido. ¿Crees que tengo un buen culo?

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—¡Aww, lo crees! Vamos, déjame mostrarte algo.

—No quiero.

—Deja de quejarte —Donghae me arrastró de nuevo al estudio. Todos estaban haciendo las maletas para ir a almorzar, pero mi compañero de cuarto parecía conocer al fotógrafo y le pidió que tomara algunas fotos más como un favor. A cambio, Donghae se ofreció a comprar su almuerzo. El fotógrafo estuvo de acuerdo y Donghae me arrastró hasta el fondo blanco—. Posa.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos. Es fácil, ¿verdad? Solo posa.

Miré al fotógrafo e hice un signo de paz con mis dedos. Donghae se echó a reír y agarró mi mano. —¡No así! ¡No vamos a tomar una selca!

Le resoplé. —Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Sé sexy —me susurró al oído mientras sus dedos aprovechaban la ridícula camiseta sin mangas y acariciaban la piel desnuda de mis costados.

—Detente —le di una palmada en las manos.

—No. Sé sexy para mí, Hyukjae. Puedes tocarme también, no me importa —me dio la vuelta para mirarlo y me miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras desabotonaba mi pantalón y bajaba la cremallera.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo Hae?! —escuché vagamente el clic de la cámara, pero no era mi mayor preocupación en este momento.

—Espero que estés usando la ropa interior que te compré o esto está a punto de volverse mucho menos erótico —miró hacia abajo y sonrió bellamente cuando vio que llevaba los calzoncillos negros—. Es un modelo tan bueno, el que usa por lo que me han dicho. Ahora posa, de verdad.

Agradecí que no me hubiera bajado los pantalones, pero sus toques y susurros me despertaron y mi bulto hizo una apariencia orgullosa e impresionante contra el paño negro cuando saltó en la abertura de mis pantalones.

—No seas tímido, mono. Solo son negocios —Donghae eligió una posición y copié su postura, moviéndome cuando lo vio en forma y lo que comenzó como un juego previo realmente caliente se volvió aburrido y confuso. Sus manos estaban debajo de mi camisa, alrededor de mi cuello, mi cara, mis muslos, e incluso me bajaban los pantalones, pero no me excitaba. No acarició mi cuello ni deslizó su mano sobre mis muslos. Cuando su mano se hundió en mis pantalones, apartó su mano de mi bulto, haciéndolo parecer como si fuera más grande de lo que era mientras y sin darme la satisfacción de su toque. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi erección desapareciera. No había nada sexy estar jugando como un títere y sentirse como un tonto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a hacer esto? —le pregunté.

—¿Ya estás aburrido?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Puedes parar.

Donghae se dirigió al fotógrafo y le pidió que hiciera una serie de fotografías más. —¿Listo?

—Te dije que lo entiendo. ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?

Donghae deslizó una mano por mis pantalones y por debajo de mi ropa interior. No estaba fingiendo esta vez. Esta vez sentí sus dedos jugando con la barra de mi piercing. —Aún no lo entiendes. Esta vez lo haremos a tu manera.

—¡¿Qué carajo Hae?! Ya basta.

—Cállate. Te gusta. Tienes este piercing para complacer a otros y ahora estoy disfrutando mucho jugando con eso —todo el calor en mi cuerpo se fue a mi cara y toda la sangre en mi cuerpo fluyó al órgano que mi compañero de cuarto estaba tan fácil acariciando. Mi pene había estado subiendo y bajando como un yo-yo todo el día y me alegré de obtener finalmente la atención que tanto necesitaba. Balanceé mis caderas y puse mi pene en su mano. No solo estaba duro de nuevo, sino que sus palabras me pusieron tan excitado que estaba listo para follarlo allí mismo y al fotógrafo que lo parta un rayo. Sus labios encontraron mi lóbulo de la oreja seguido por sus dientes y gemí sin poder hacer nada.

Volví la cabeza para besarlo, pero él evitó mis labios y se burló de mí con una sonrisa. Ya no quería que me provocara y decidí asumir el control. Me giré en sus brazos y acuné su rostro angelical entre mis manos antes de reclamar mi beso. Le di besos duros, besos suaves, besos largos y cortos. Chupé y mordí su labio inferior y pasé mi lengua por el pliegue, pero él se negó a dejarme entrar en su boca.

 _¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?_  Abrí los ojos para mirarlo y vi que me estaba mirando fijamente. Todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos y quizás un poco tristes. Sus manos descansaban en mis caderas, no explorando mi cuerpo.  _¿Cuándo se detuvo? ¡JODER! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_ Quité las manos de su cuerpo como si me hubieran quemado y luego lo aparté.

—No estés enojado mono.

—Estás jugando conmigo —me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Sí...

—¡Oh Dios, voy a estar enfermo!

—No te asustes Hyukkie.

 _¿Hyukkie?_ Ese era el apodo de Sungmin para mí. —No me llames así —le espeté.

—¿Bueno? —se acercó a mí y me frotó los brazos—. No quise lastimarte.

—¡No me  _toques!_  —le di un golpe en las manos y lo empujé con fuerza.

Me miró por unos segundos, luego se acercó al fotógrafo, le agradeció su trabajo y le pidió que se fuera. Cuando estábamos solos me hundí en el suelo y me tapé la cara. ¿Era incluso posible estar tan avergonzado? Avergonzado frente a sus compañeros de trabajo y avergonzado frente a él. Donghae agarró la cámara y se sentó frente a mí. —Mira.

—Vete.

—No, necesitas mirar. Me llamaste asqueroso e insinuaste que un imbécil podría hacer mi trabajo, así que ahora voy a mostrarte lo equivocado que estás. Quiero mostrarte la diferencia entre modelar y porno, lo que significa que hay que mirar las fotos.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo jodido que es esto?

—Sí, lo hago. Mira.

Le arrebaté la cámara de las manos y comencé a desplazarme por las fotos por el solo hecho de callarlo. Las fotos eran bonitas. Realmente no había entendido lo que había estado haciendo en ese momento, pero parecían estar en la portada de una revista. La mayoría eran sensuales, pero algunas eran lindas, e incluso había un puñado de fotos en las que Donghae me había puesto en posiciones ridículas y luego se burlaban de mí detrás de mi espalda. No pude evitar sonreír mientras las miraba hasta que llegué a las fotos que llamó pornografía. Todas las poses lindas, coquetas, sexys y divertidas habían desaparecido. Ya no pude identificar las miradas o posturas, las fotos eran un problema. Una roca se formó en la boca del estómago cuando vi a mi compañero de cuarto cambiar de sexy a desinteresado a triste. La última foto fue tomada después de que había descubierto lo que estaba pasando. Donghae se quedó mirándome con su expresión triste mientras estudiaba el piso con los hombros caídos.

Le tendí la cámara. —Has probado tu punto.

Tomó la cámara y negó con la cabeza. —No creo que lo haya hecho.

—¡¿Qué más quieres?! Me hiciste ver como un imbécil, me hiciste sentir como un imbécil, luego me lo echaste en cara. ¿Hay realmente más?

—Solo porque no estoy haciendo una rabieta no significa que mis sentimientos no hayan sido heridos también.

—¿Estás esperando una  _disculpa_? —asintió y no pude evitar burlarme—. ¡¿En serio?!

—No me importaría tanto si alguien más dijera lo que dijiste, pero eres inteligente y se supone que eres mi amigo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan disgustado conmigo que tuviste que salir corriendo del edificio? Somos mucho más profesionales de lo que nos das crédito. Nos tocamos unos a otros, pero no estamos manoseándonos. Nos vemos como si estuviéramos uno encima del otro porque se supone que debemos lucir así. No estamos pensando en el pene del chico que está a nuestro lado, estamos pensando en nuestra posición y cómo controlar nuestras expresiones faciales. El sexo se vende, especialmente cuando se trata de lencería y ropa interior masculina. ¿Aún crees que es tan simple que alguien con un buen culo puede hacerlo?

—No —murmuré. Tenía razón, e incluso si sus métodos estaban jodidos, definitivamente lo demostró—. Lo siento.

—¿Crees que es algo impresionante que lo hagamos tan fácil?

—Tal vez —murmuré.

—¿Estás realmente enojado, o solo estabas celoso porque esos hombres me estaban tocando?

—¡No estoy celoso!

—Creo que lo estabas.

—Bueno, no lo estaba —crucé los brazos y cambié de tema—. ¿No merezco una disculpa? Ese fotógrafo probablemente se está riendo mucho con tus compañeros de trabajo en este momento.

—No te preocupes por el fotógrafo, Wookie es genial, no dirá nada. Lo siento por molestarte, realmente lo siento. Te lo compensaré esta noche, ¿bien?

—¿Cómo? —le pregunte con suspicacia. Tenía un poco de brillo en sus ojos y eso me hizo sospechar.

—Ya verás...


	16. El Postre

Me quedé sentado el resto de la sesión de fotos de Donghae tan tranquilo como un ratón en la iglesia. Mi silencio fue en parte porque me avergonzaba que todos me hubieran visto salir antes de la habitación y en parte porque estaba demasiado preocupado por asegurarme de que cada una de los modelos mantuviera sus manos sucias quietas. Mientras más los estudiaba, más avergonzado y tonto me sentía. Cada una de los modelos era realmente profesionales y nunca una vez sus manos o labios se desviaron o hicieron algo inapropiado hacia mi compañero de cuarto.

Mis sobreprotectoras miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para Donghae y entre cada secciones me lanzaba sonrisas. En lugar de molestarse, parecía apreciar mi interés y me explicaba las diferentes posturas y cómo cada ilusión funcionaba para engañar a la cámara.

Cuando terminó de trabajar por el día, volvió a ponerse la ropa de calle. No lo vi salir del vestidor, solo sabía que estaba listo cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás y sentí su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro. —Todos van a salir a cenar y nos pidieron que nos uniéramos. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, eso suena divertido — _realmente_  no sonaba divertido, pero sentí que se lo debía a él por ser un dolor en el culo todo el día. Tal vez podría aprovechar la oportunidad para volver a los buenos términos con todos.

Donghae tomó mi mano y caminamos por la playa hasta un restaurante cercano. Su colega nos había apartado espacio en la mesa larga y nos sentamos al final de un banco a lo largo de la pared. El ambiente del restaurante era cálido y confortable. La comida y la decoración eran de lujo sin ser pretencioso. El olor a comida a la deriva de la cocina era increíble y la vista del mar era romántica. Aún mejor fue que todos parecieron olvidarse de mi arrebato en el estudio y me trataron como si siempre hubiera sido parte del grupo.

Mientras estábamos sentados escuchando la pequeña charla alrededor de la mesa, la mano de Donghae rozó mis hombros y comenzó a masajear suavemente mi nuca. Había hecho lo mismo muchas veces antes, así que no pensé nada al respecto, y cuando terminó unos minutos después, le di una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Más tarde, mientras ambos escuchábamos a Ryeowook contar una historia sobre su estancia en París, sentí que los dedos de Donghae se deslizaban por el lado abierto de mi parte superior. El toque inesperado me hizo saltar de sorpresa, pero cuando lo miré, su atención seguía centrada en el fotógrafo. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar los vellos ligeros en la parte baja de mi espalda y sentí algo cálido dentro de mí.

No quería causar una escena y no pude captar su atención mientras él miraba hacia otro lado, así que aguanté las caricias que no pedía hasta que sus uñas comenzaron a rozar suavemente sobre mis hombros y no podía fingir ya no estar afectado. Los ligeros rasguños no estaban destinados a ser reconfortantes o castos como el masaje, eran coquetos y sensuales, y lentamente estaban avivando el pequeño fuego que había encendido dentro de mí.

Le di un golpe en el costado para llamar su atención y él me miró con una sonrisa socarrona y una ceja levantada. —¿Qué?

—Sabes que.

—No tengo idea —su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa enorme y traté de contener un escalofrío mientras recorría mi columna con dedos suaves. Cuando no dije nada más, volvió a la conversación en la mesa. Intenté alejarme de él, pero se movió conmigo y pronto llegué al final del banco.

Cada toque envió una lamida de llamas a través de mi cuerpo y quise retorcerme por la estimulación, pero controlé los impulsos y afortunadamente metió su mano debajo de mi camisa cuando llegó nuestra comida. Sin embargo, la distracción de la comida no lo detuvo por completo. Después de unos cuantos mordiscos, sentí su mano apretar mi rodilla debajo de la mesa.

Armó una bocadillo usando solo su mano libre, probablemente un truco que había aprendido mientras estaba con su yeso, y lo puso en mis labios con una sonrisa juguetona mientras lo miraba. Deslizó su mano por el interior de mi muslo y mi mirada se convirtió en un jadeo cuando sus dedos aprovecharon los pantalones rotos y acariciaron mi piel expuesta. Puso la comida en mi boca y, mientras masticaba, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró, —¿Te he dicho lo mucho que amo estos pantalones sobre ti?

Le di un codazo en las costillas y me tragué la comida antes de que pudiera ahogarme con ella. —Ya basta —siseé.

Amplió sus ojos y sacó su labio inferior en un puchero perfecto. Sus dedos dejaron mis muslos y encontraron mi pene erecto tan rápido que me pregunté si estaban equipados con GPS. —No creo que realmente quieras que me detenga.

Le di una palmada en la mano con un gruñido y me puse de pie. Todos en la mesa miraron mi repentino movimiento. Hice una rápida reverencia para disculparme y corrí al baño antes de que pudieran ver cómo me sonrojaba.

Vi a Donghae seguirme por el rabillo del ojo y, tan pronto como entró por la puerta del baño, puse una mano detrás de su cuello y lo llevé a mis labios. Sus labios eran suaves, pero firmes, y, como nuestro primer beso, nuestros labios se moldearon como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cuello mientras nos besábamos y antes de que estuviéramos completamente sin aliento, lo empujé suavemente. —Hae, ¿por qué sigues haciéndome esto?

—Te quiero —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¡No, no lo haces!

Ambas cejas de Donghae se levantaron ante mi declaración. En lugar de responder, tomó mi mano y la guió hasta sus pantalones. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando envolvió mis dedos alrededor de su pene excitado y miró a mis ojos sorprendidos, — _Sí, lo hago._

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a balancear sus caderas, empujándose desesperadamente en mi mano, mientras trataba de ignorar el aleteo de mariposas en mi estómago. —Hae, no aquí.

—El hotel está demasiado lejos. Te necesito ahora.

—No aquí. La playa. Encontraremos un lugar tranquilo en la playa y me correré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de incredulidad. Finalmente, se lamió los labios y preguntó, —¿En serio?

—Sí. Me estás volviendo loco todo el tiempo con tu curiosidad. Voy a chuparte el pene y si te corres, lo sabremos —sentí que la punta de su pene se humedecía bajo mis dedos y supe sin lugar a dudas que lo haría correrse. Saqué mi mano de sus pantalones y lo observé cuando casi se deshacía cuando lentamente lamí su presemen de mis dedos.

***

—Este lugar debería funcionar —estábamos parados afuera de una torre de vigilancia que los salvavidas habían abandonado por la noche. Podía ver luces en la distancia desde el restaurante y la luz de la luna brillaba sobre las olas, pero lo demás estaba oscuro—. No creo que nadie pueda vernos aquí —las palabras apenas pasaron por mis labios antes de que mi compañero de cuarto se adelantara, tomara mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó profundamente. Su suave y sedosa lengua luchó con la mía hasta que mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Mientras profundizaba el beso, pasó los dedos de una mano por mi cabello con impaciencia y anhelo, mientras su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó más.

Pasé mis manos sobre su torso y acaricié su amplio pecho mientras nos besábamos. Agarré el dobladillo de su camisa y rompí nuestro beso el tiempo suficiente para tirar el material sobre su cabeza, luego nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo. Mientras tiraba de mi cabello y me acariciaba la espalda, encontré sus pezones y los pellizque con mis dedos, haciendo que él gimiera suavemente en mi boca. El pequeño sonido viajó por mi espina dorsal enviando chispas de placer a todo el resto de mi cuerpo. Nunca lo había escuchado hacer sonidos como este cuando lo escuché a escondidas en el apartamento y me hizo sentir poderoso por ser la causa del inesperado sonido.

No quería perder el control como lo había hecho en el estudio, así que intenté centrarme en los aspectos técnicos de lo que estaba sucediendo, como el movimiento de nuestros labios o la colocación de mis manos, pero tan pronto como los jadeos que se deslizaban por sus labios se convirtieron en gemidos, mi control de la situación se volvió borroso. Sin pensarlo, mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma natural a los toques seductores y suaves ruidos de Donghae. La necesidad y la lujuria crecieron dentro de mí y dejé que asumieran el control.

Mis manos hurgaban con la hebilla de su cinturón, el botón y la cremallera en mi prisa por desvestirlo. Tan pronto como bajé sus pantalones, sonreí como un niño en Navidad y apreté su respingón trasero. Mientras jugaba con mi parte favorita de su anatomía, uno de mis dedos rozó su entrada y él gimió de sorpresa y placer. Cuanto más provocaba su entrada, más emocionado se ponía. Los besos de Donghae se convirtieron en mordeduras y lo sentí temblar contra mí en su emoción. —¿Me vas a follar? —preguntó sin aliento—. Puedes. Quiero que lo hagas.

—Hae, no estamos teniendo sexo sin lubricante. La primera lección sobre ser gay es que el lubricante es  _esencial_. Solo estoy haciendo esto para darte algo en qué pensar.

—Pero escupir...

—La saliva  _no_  es lubricante.

Él me dio una sonrisa astuta y comenzó a moler contra mi pierna. —¿Qué hay del semen?

—No pervertido. El semen tampoco es lubricante.

Él comenzó a enojarse, así que lamí su labio inferior y luego comencé a dejar besos por su cuerpo. Pasé un tiempo lamiendo y chupando sus sensibles pezones y disfruté escuchando la forma en que gimió y murmuró en respuesta. Mientras jugaba con sus pezones, dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran por su estómago. Cuando llegué a la base de su pene, envolví mis dedos alrededor de su eje y lo acaricié lentamente. Pasó sus dedos por mi pelo rubio otra vez y se metió en mi puño ansiosamente. Tomé la indirecta y me puse de rodillas en la arena. Provoque a mi compañero de cuarto con besos con la boca abierta en sus bolas y luego lamí su eje juguetonamente.

Cuando su agarre en mi cabello se tensó y una gota de presemen se formó en su punta, pasé mi lengua húmeda entre su raja y puse el fluido caliente en mi boca. Sentí que mi compañero de cuarto se tensaba y sus muslos empezaron a temblar bajo mis dedos justo antes de que de repente se alejara. —Para —jadeó.

 _¡Mierda! Eso no tomó mucho tiempo._  Me senté sobre mis talones y cerré los ojos mientras trataba de contenerme. Realmente pensé que íbamos a poder hacer esto.  _Estúpido Hyukjae. ¿De verdad creíste que podría ser gay? ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!_

Donghae me agarró de los brazos. Mi decepción me dejó demasiado débil para resistir, así que lo dejé levantarme. Abrí los ojos, pero no podía mirarlo, así que me quedé mirando el océano mientras mordía mis labios. Tomó mi barbilla y me la movió para enfrentarlo. Cuando mis ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de él, sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. —Debería ser yo el que este de rodillas —dijo.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

Donghae apartó mi camisa y comenzó a trabajar en mi hebilla. —Ya sé cuánto te quiero. Tú eres el que no cree. Te chuparé el pene y cuando te corras en mi boca, entonces tal vez me creas.

No estaba seguro de si estaba más conmocionado o emocionado cuando mi compañero de cuarto se arrodilló y bajó mis pantalones. El lento fuego dentro de mí se había convertido en un infierno que ardía dentro de la boca de mi estómago. Vi como mi apuesto compañero de cuarto besaba y mordisqueaba mis muslos pálidos iluminados por la luna. Cuando sus labios llegaron a mi pene erecto, vaciló y sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo. Tragué las olas de decepción dentro de mí y tiré de su brazo. —Está bien. Si no puedes hacerlo. Entiendo.

—¿Te relajarás? Esta es mi primera mamada y quiero saborear el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Un poco de esperanza floreció dentro de mí y estudié su hermoso rostro mientras esperaba. Donghae no estaba asustado o disgustado. Probablemente estaba un poco nervioso, pero la emoción que ensombrecía todo lo demás en su rostro era la emoción. Realmente solo estaba saboreando el momento. Me miró y sonrió, luego pasó su lengua sedosa y caliente desde la base de mi pene hasta la punta. Deslizó mi pene en su boca húmeda y mientras chupaba mi cabeza, su lengua se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre mi perforación. Cada movimiento de su lengua hizo que mi cuerpo temblara y el calor dentro de mí creció hasta un grado nuclear.

A pesar de su obsesión con mi perforación, o tal vez por eso, me dio una de las mejores mamadas de mi vida. Parecía poder leer mi mente y darme justo lo que ansiaba en el momento adecuado. Sin pensar, agarré su cabello y me metí profundamente en su boca cuando mi orgasmo golpeó. Me masajeó las pelotas y me araño los muslos mientras disparaba con fuerza por su garganta. Después de la explosión inicial, salí de su boca y acaricié mi pene para ordeñar el resto de mi orgasmo. Se había estado tocando y acariciando su pene mientras me chupaba y al verme tocarme, lo envié por el borde.

Cuando las estrellas se despejaron de sus ojos, su boca encontró mi pene de nuevo y su lengua limpió lo último de mi corrida. Luego se puso de pie y observé con asombro cómo se lamía el suyo saliendo de sus dedos. De repente sentí celos de que él nos saboreara a los dos, mientras que yo solo tenía un pequeño sabor.

—¿Ahora me crees?

No dije nada. En cambio, presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo y ataque sus labios. El sabor de su corrida se mezcló con la mía y fue tan sorprendente como lo imaginé. Su cuerpo se derritió contra el mío y me devolvió mis besos necesitados. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de pelear una batalla que ya se había ganado, me aparté. —No tenías que hacer eso. Habría terminado de chuparte.

—Ya estaba a punto de explotar cuando me lamiste antes. Habría sido vergonzoso llegar dos segundos después de que comenzaras —un rubor adorable manchó sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreír—. Y quiero que me creas cuando te digo que me gustas.

—Te creo.


	17. El Rescate

Me desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente con el cosquilleo de alguien jugando con mi dureza de la mañana. Donghae me estaba abrazando desde atrás otra vez y aparentemente se había despertado temprano con el único propósito de obsesionarse con mi piercing como si fuera Gollum y mi piercing era el Anillo Único. No me sorprendería despertarme una mañana para encontrarlo babeando y murmurando, "mi precioso" en voz baja. Rodé sobre mi estómago para bloquear su acceso y enterré mi cara en mi almohada.

—Buenos días —dijo en voz baja mientras sus dedos se arrastraban arriba y abajo por mi espalda desnuda. Desnudarnos mutuamente fue nuestra primera prioridad al llegar al hotel anoche. Seguido de besarse y otra ronda de orgasmos. Me sentía pegajoso y asqueroso y no había dormido lo suficiente, así que me sentía malhumorado por encima de todo lo demás. —¿Tienes hambre? —ah, sí, y Donghae me había sacado del restaurante antes de que pudiera terminar la cena, así que también me estaba muriendo de hambre. Gruñí en afirmación y escuché a mi compañero de cuarto reírse antes de que él me besara en el hombro—. Ordenaré algo.

Volví la cabeza para verlo salir de la cama y admiré su culo mientras caminaba hacia el menú del servicio a la habitación. Tenía que admitir que tenía el trasero más hermoso del mundo. Sonreí y me giré en la cama para tener una mejor vista. Después de ordenar el desayuno, se dio la vuelta y me sorprendió observándolo. Sonrió y caminó hacia mí. Hizo un giro rápido antes de volver a la cama y me eché a reír. —Eres una puta que demanda mucha atención.

—Lo que sea Nerd. Te gusta.

Me encogí de hombros sin comprometerme. —¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el desayuno?

—Quince a veinte minutos.

—Bien. Necesito una ducha —me estiré mientras me sentaba y caminaba hacia el tocador por mi ropa. Me sentí raro caminar desnudo por la habitación mientras él me observaba, pero me pareció justo después de que lo había examinado.

—Deberías caminar desnudo más a menudo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para darte una emoción barata?

—Sí. Tu pequeño trasero es tan pálido y lindo y esta es la primera vez que lo veo.

—Creo que te refieres a la última vez —sacudí mi pequeño trasero pálido en su dirección y luego le saqué la lengua. Saltó de la cama y trató de seguirme al baño, pero lo detuve con una mano en su pecho—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tomaré una ducha contigo.

Le fruncí el ceño y lo empujé hacia atrás con suavidad. —Seré rápido. Todavía tendrás tiempo para bañarte antes de que llegue el desayuno.

—¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?

—Voy a ser rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Bueno?

Fiel a mi palabra, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, luego grité desde el dormitorio, —Hae, he terminado —caminé hacia el fregadero y estaba a medio camino de lavarme los dientes cuando Donghae entró al baño con un cambio de ropa. Puso la ropa, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó su frente entre los omóplatos. Terminé de lavarme los dientes y miré su reflejo en el espejo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No lo sé, pero se siente bien —murmuró en mi espalda.

—Toma una ducha, también se sentirá bien.

Él asintió y se metió en la ducha mientras volvía a la habitación y empecé a empacar mi bolso de viaje. El desayuno llegó mientras mi compañero de cuarto todavía estaba en la ducha, así que jugué un juego en mi teléfono mientras lo esperaba. A pesar de que había llevado una muda de ropa al baño, no se molestó en vestirse y salió del baño con la toalla colgando sobre sus caderas.

—¿La comida ya llegó?

—Sí. Puedes vestirte, esperaré.

—No tienes que esperarme bebé.

—¿Bebé?

—¿Bebé? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? ¿Precioso? ¿Querido? ¿Ángel? ¿Hermoso? ¿Sexy? ¿Pastelito? ¿Azúcar? —Donghae se rió mientras recitaba nombres cariñosos—. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Apagué mi teléfono con una sensación de hundimiento y me volví para mirar a mi compañero de cuarto. —Hae, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué me abrazas y me llamas así? ¿Como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo así?

Estaba confundido cuando me miró y su sonrisa desapareció lentamente a medida que se daba cuenta. —¿No lo estamos?

—¿Saliendo? No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque ayer... ¡anoche! Pensé...

—Hae, ¿hablas en serio? Más que nadie, debes reconocer una aventura de una noche.

—¿Una aventura de una noche? —vi como toda la alegría y la felicidad se derrumbaban de la cara de mi compañero.

—Hae no somos novios. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes pensar eso.

—¡No eres alguien que recogí de la puta calle Hyukjae! ¡Te amo y te lo dije ayer! ¡Dijiste que me creías!

—No... dije que creía que eras gay. Ayer pasamos el rato para ver si realmente podías salir con otro hombre. Me seguiste jodiendo, así que me rendí y te dije que te ayudaría a resolver tu problema de curiosidad. No para que pudiéramos correr hacia el atardecer juntos.

—Me importa una mierda dormir con otros hombres, nunca lo he hecho. Ni siquiera me importa dormir con mujeres. ¡Todo lo que siempre quise fue dormir contigo! ¿Estás... estás diciendo que solo te acostaste conmigo porque estabas excitado?

—Sí. Excitado porque seguiste jodiendo conmigo. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que pararas? ¿Por qué crees que incluso estaba buscando un novio? Sabes perfectamente bien que Sungmin y...

— _¡¿SUNGMIN?!_ ¡No quiero volver a escuchar esa mierda! ¡Bien, si fue una aventura de una noche, entonces  _bien!_  ¡Pero no te atrevas a hablarme de ese maldito Sungmin otra vez! ¡Estoy enfermo de eso!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Donghae y me sentí muy mal, pero no sabía qué hacer. Él fue quien me persiguió. Le dije que solo estaba satisfaciendo su curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era más que eso? Comenzó a sollozar y mi corazón se rompió por él. Me acerqué a él y traté de abrazarlo, pero me apartó. —Hae, cálmate. No es un gran problema.

—Obviamente, no es un gran problema para ti. No captaste los sentimientos —apartó mis brazos y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Llamé a la puerta suavemente, pero no me dejó entrar. —No es que no haya captado los sentimientos. Todavía eres mi mejor amigo, pero mientras Sungmin todavía está por ahí, no hay nada más que pueda ofrecerte.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Donghae salió completamente vestido. —Cállate Hyukjae. No está por aquí. No ha  _estado_  por aquí. Y no va a  _estar_  por ahí. Se ha ido. Ya se fue. Fui yo quien estaba aquí, pero no creo que pueda soportarlo más. Le diré a Leeteuk que me busque un lugar nuevo y te dejaré en paz. Has estado intentando deshacerte de mí desde el principio, así que supongo que te estoy haciendo un favor —caminó tirando sus cosas en su maleta mientras hablaba.

—¡No es así! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Quieres que me quede y sea tu folla-amigo mientras te preocupas por ese otro hombre? No, gracias.

—Dios Hae, no eres mi folla-amigo, eres mi amigo.

—Creo que deberías irte. Todo este viaje fue un error desde el principio. Todavía tengo que quedarme y terminar la sesión, pero conseguiré tu boleto de avión para que puedas ir a casa. Estoy seguro de que quieres irte para volver a Sungmin lo antes posible.

—Hae...

Agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. —Te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando tu boleto esté listo y podrás recogerlo en el aeropuerto. Adiós Hyukjae.

***

No me gustaba la forma en que Donghae había terminado las cosas. Quería perseguirlo, pero no sabía qué decir. Obviamente no podía decirle lo que quería escuchar. Tuve la tentación de ir al estudio de Ryeowook porque sabía que él estaría allí, pero no quería meterlo en problemas en el trabajo. En cambio, fui al aeropuerto y esperé su mensaje. No tuve que esperar mucho. Me había reservado un boleto de primera clase en el primer vuelo de regreso a Seúl. Tenía tantos sentimientos dando vueltas dentro de mí, la ira, la confusión y la tristeza eran las más prominentes y no sabía cómo manejarlas, así que hice lo que Donghae me pidió. Abordé mi vuelo y regresé solo a Seúl.

Tomé un taxi hasta nuestro apartamento y me arrastré con mi equipaje al ascensor más cercano. Apreté el botón del piso doce y luego me hundí en el suelo. ¡No quería volver así! Mientras estaba revolcándome en el piso del ascensor como un cachorro pateado, escuché un ruido metálico agudo. El ascensor saltó, luego se detuvo bruscamente justo antes de que se apagaran todas las luces.

Luego el ascensor cayó.

No cayó muy lejos, ya que no fui salpicado en el piso del sótano, pero cayó lo suficiente como para sacudirme hasta la médula. Miré alrededor del pequeño interior oscuro del ascensor y me asusté. ¡No pude ver nada! ¡¿Que pasó?! Además del pánico, lo único en mi cerebro que tenía sentido era llamar a Donghae. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, pero me temblaban tanto las manos que lo dejé caer casi de inmediato. Mi estómago se torció en nudos y me revolví por el suelo tocando para encontrarlo. Cuando lo encontré, lo sostuve con fuerza como si mi vida dependiera de eso, lo cual, en este punto, estaba bastante seguro de que sí. Lo encendí y me sentí cómodo con la luz que brillaba en la pequeña pantalla LCD.

Encontré el número de mi compañero de cuarto rápidamente y conecté la llamada. Sostuve el teléfono junto a mi oído y oré para que respondiera. Él no lo hizo. Lloré cuando la voz del operador me pidió que dejara un mensaje y colgué. Seleccione su número y volví a marcar. Tampoco respondió la segunda vez. O la tercera. Estaba asustado y no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacer, así que seguí llamando al teléfono de Donghae. En el cuarto intento respondió.

—¿Qué mono? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Hae! —sollozé—. ¡Respondiste! ¡Hae! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Su voz se suavizó. —Está bien. Estoy trabajando, así que tengo que irme, pero podemos hablar cuando llegue a casa esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡NO! ¡No! ¡Por favor no cuelgues! ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy tan asustado, no cuelgues!

—¿Hyukjae? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Qué pasó?! —podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que esto no era una llamada telefónica normal.

—¡Estoy atrapado! ¡Estoy en el ascensor de mi casa y está roto! Solo estoy flotando sobre un espacio vacío y voy a morir pronto —sollozé más fuerte—. ¡Voy a morir y vas a pensar que no te amo! Por favor, no cuelgues. No quiero morir. ¡Quiero estar contigo!

—Shh, bebé, cálmate. Está bien, va a estar bien. Cuéntame lo que pasó. ¿Estás atrapado en el ascensor de tu casa?

—Sí, el ascensor. Se está cayendo Hae. Voy a morir —grité.

—No bebé, no digas eso. Vas a estar bien. ¿Llamaste a seguridad?

—¿Eh? No. Te llamé. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Está bien. Voy a llamar a seguridad y te sacarán, ¿bien? Vas a estar bien.

—No. No Hae, no lo estoy. Se está cayendo. No cuelgues. Por favor, no cuelgues. No quiero estar solo.

—No voy a colgar, cariño. Llamaré desde el teléfono de otra persona y me quedaré en la línea contigo, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a colgar.

Abracé mi bolso contra mi pecho y me acurruqué en el suelo mientras lloraba y escuchaba a mi compañero de cuarto que gritaban pidiendo ayuda. La llamada tardó más de lo que pensé y sería un desastre para cuando la voz de Donghae volvió a sonar por teléfono. —¿Bebé? ¿Puedes escucharme?

—Sí.

—El personal de seguridad sabe sobre el ascensor y llamaron a los servicios de emergencia. Van a ir a sacarte.

—No. Está cayendo. Va a caer. Lo sentí.

—Bebé, cálmate. ¿Está realmente cayendo? ¿Ahora mismo está cayendo?

—No, pero lo hará. Cayó antes y lo hará de nuevo. Lo sé.

—Shh. Lo prometo, todo va a estar bien. Los ascensores tienen tantas características de seguridad que nunca se caerán. Incluso si se cae un poco, se va a detener solo. Vas a estar seguro pronto. Solo mantén la calma.

—Hae, antes de que me muera, quiero decirte cuánto lo siento. Seré tu novio. No quise decir esas cosas. También te amo.

—Querías decir todo lo que dijiste hoy y está bien. No estoy enojado. Me apresuré al hacer las cosas, no es tu culpa, es mía. Sé que amas a Sungmin. Trabajaré más duro para ser un buen hombre para ti y para mí. Esperaré a que me ames. Está bien.

Lloré más fuerte y gemí en el teléfono porque tenía razón. No mentí antes. Simplemente no quería morir solo. —¡Lo siento!

—No lo sientas. Puedes arrepentirte cuando llegue a casa y te golpeé por haberme asustado. Ese pálido y pequeño trasero tuyo va a estar rojo como remolacha cuando termine contigo —traté de reír, pero no pude hacer nada más que llorar—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, cariño? ¿Deberíamos tener sexo por teléfono para pasar el tiempo? ¿Qué llevas puesto? Estoy en un par de bragas diminutas. Te encantarían. Son azules, tu color favorito.

Dejo escapar un medio sollozo y una media risa. Todavía estaba asustado, pero quería jugar el juego de Donghae. Él era mi salvavidas y quería hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlo en el teléfono. —¿Sí? También estoy súper sexy. Me está saliendo moco de la nariz y mis ojos están inyectados de sangre e hinchados. Mi ropa es un desastre porque he estado rodando por el suelo sucio y Zhou-Mi probablemente tenga un ataque al corazón si ve la condición de mi cabello.

—Oh sí, bebé, eso suenas súper sexy. Me gustan mis hombres sucios y despeinados —me sequé las lágrimas y le di una pequeña risa—. ¿Qué me harías si estuviera allí con un enorme cubo de lubricante de _esencia_? ¿Me llevarías al suelo mugriento o me presionaría contra la pared?

Los servicios de emergencia tardaron un rato en rescatarme del ascensor, pero Donghae permaneció en el teléfono conmigo todo el tiempo y me mantuvo distraído. Ni siquiera sé de qué hablamos exactamente, solo sabía que era absurdo y completamente inapropiado para una situación de vida o muerte. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el medio del piso del ascensor con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse y las puertas se abrieron. Había unas veinte personas mirándome, pero solo estaba mirando a una de ellas.

—Donghae... creo que perdí la cabeza. Creo que veo a Sungmin.

—Lo sé, bebé. Lo llamé.

—¿Eh?

—No puedes estar solo y no sabía a quién más llamar. Ve con Sungmin y deja que te cuide hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Está bien. Ahora estás bien.  _Gracias a Dios que estás bien._ Come algo rico y descansa un poco.

—¡No cuelgues todavía!

—Lo siento, bebé, pero mi batería está casi muerta. Deja que Sungmin te cuide, es lo que quieres. Estaré en casa esta noche.

—Te amo —hice un puchero.

—También te amo mono. Descansa un poco.

***

Después de dar un informe a los servicios de emergencia, Sungmin me sostuvo cerca de su lado y me llevó a lo que alguna vez fue nuestro apartamento. Entró con la llave que nunca le había quitado y luego me dejó en el sofá. Sin decir una palabra, fue a la cocina y comenzó a hervir agua para el té. Tal vez fue solo el impacto de mi experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero algo fue extraño.  _¿Por qué Sungmin está actuando como si todavía viviera aquí? Esta no es su casa. Pertenece a Donghae y a mí._  Estaba feliz de que Sungmin estuviera aquí. Estaba feliz de que Donghae lo enviara. Pero no fue lo mismo.

Sungmin me dio una taza de té y se sentó a mi lado. —¿Cómo te sientes Hyukkie?

—Bien.

—¿Estás cansado?

—No —miré hacia mi teléfono.  _Donghae llamaría para ver cómo estaba, ¿verdad?_

—¿Quieres ver televisión? Puedo intentar encontrar algunas caricaturas.

Me encogí de hombros. No me importaba. Solo quería hablar con Donghae.

Sungmin intentó hablar conmigo, pero no tenía nada que decirle. Seguí revisando mi teléfono, pero nunca sonó. _¿Se suponía que iba a llamarlo?_ Aproximadamente una hora después de que Sungmin y yo llegáramos a casa, la puerta principal se abrió y miré por encima de mi hombro a tiempo para ver a Donghae entrar por la puerta. —¡Hae! —grité mientras saltaba del sofá—. ¡Estás aquí! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Donghae se acercó a mí y acunó mi cara en sus manos. —Hola bebé. ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora estoy mejor —me sonrojé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Sigues llamándome bebé.

Él me dio una linda sonrisa. —Sé que me dijiste que no te gusta, pero es porque siempre estás llorando como un bebé —le di una mirada enojada y él me besó en la frente antes de abrazarme y apretarme con fuerza—. Me asustaste mucho. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Me estaba volviendo loco en ese avión. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿No estás herido? ¿No estás asustado? ¡Lo siento! ¡Si no te hubiera enviado a casa temprano, nunca hubiera sucedido! Lo siento. ¿Me perdona? —me reí de sus divagaciones y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para darme una mirada confusa—. ¿Qué es gracioso? ¿Te gusta volverme loco?

—No sabía que estarías tan alterado por eso.

—Sí, bueno, cada vez que un hombre adulto me llama llorando como una niño pequeño, tiende a asustarme.

—Lo siento —mi corazón dio un vuelco y algo se apoderó de mí. Acercé a Donghae y besé sus labios mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

—Primero te ríes y luego lloras. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele?

—No estoy herido. Solo estoy feliz —lo besé de nuevo. No fue apasionado, solo quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Era un signo de compañerismo y confianza—. ¿Podemos ir a dormir? Estoy cansado.

—Sí, pero.. umm... —Donghae se inclinó hacia delante hasta que pude sentir su aliento fantasmal en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas en la oreja—. ¿No quieres quedarte con Sungmin? Ya que él está aquí.

—Oh... me olvidé de él —miré hacia el sofá y vi a Sungmin mirándonos a los dos. Me hizo darme cuenta de cómo debemos lucir, abrazarnos, besándonos y susurrando. ¡Yo, llorando como un maldito bebé!

—Eres gracioso. Pensé que estarías muy contento de ver a Sungmin. Especialmente después de esta mañana. Te dejaré solo con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No! No quiero estar solo. Quiero que te quedes... ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo!

Donghae me miró completamente sorprendido y confundido. —¿Bueno?

 _¿Que acabo de decir? ¿Acabo de elegir a Donghae sobre Sungmin?_ —¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? —le pregunte tímidamente—. No quiero estar solo.

—Eres tan lindo. ¡Sabía que me pedirías que me acostara contigo finalmente! —me revolvió el pelo y le estreché los ojos por burlarse de mí—. Pero primero tienes que tomar una ducha porque... bueno apestas. No mentías cuando te describiste por teléfono. Eres un desastre.

—Imbécil.

Donghae se rió de mí y las cosas se sintieron como si hubieran vuelto a la normalidad. Le agradecí a Sungmin por venir y lo acompañé a la puerta. Parecía confundido y un poco molesto cuando le pedí que se fuera, pero realmente no le presté demasiada atención. Solo quería que se fuera para poder volver con Donghae. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi ex novio, corrí de regreso a donde mi compañero de cuarto estaba y lo rodeé con mis brazos. —Vas a tomar una ducha conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Ahora quieres que me bañe contigo?

—Sí. Me equivoqué esta mañana. Lo siento. Tenías razón. Sungmin no es el que ha estado aquí, has sido tú. Siempre has sido tú. Ni siquiera me preocupo por Sungmin. Me preocupo por ti. Te quiero. M-Me he enamorado de ti.

—Por supuesto que me voy a bañar contigo, estúpido. Me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo.


	18. La Celebración

Estaba cansado mientras me dirigía a casa desde el trabajo. Pasé los últimos días limpiando y puliendo el apartamento hasta que brilló como una casa modelo. Además de la limpieza, había estado trabajando hasta tarde para tomarme un descanso para cuando Donghae estuviera en casa. Habíamos estado saliendo por más de tres meses, pero con su apretada agenda y viajes fuera del país a veces parecía que nunca nos veíamos. Se suponía que mi novio regresaría de Londres esta noche, justo a tiempo para celebrar los 100 días de ser amantes, y quería que todo fuera perfecto para él. Desafortunadamente, todas las últimas horas empezaron a alcanzarme. Miré la hora y decidí que sería capaz de hacer una siesta antes de recoger a Donghae en el aeropuerto.

Cuando abrí la puerta principal del apartamento, me sorprendió descubrir que las luces estaban encendidas. Donghae estaba sentado en medio del piso rodeado de anuncios y revistas. Parecía que un puesto de revistas había sido golpeado por un tornado y luego arrojado en el medio de nuestra sala de estar. —Hola bebé. ¿Pensé que no estarías en casa hasta más tarde?

—Hola mono. Quería sorprenderte —mi novio se levantó y quitó los trozos de papel pegados a su ropa y luego se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño ante el desastre detrás de él y me pregunté cómo podría destruir una casa limpia tan rápido, como un niño pequeño.

—¿Tuviste un buen viaje? —Donghae asintió y luego se arrodilló frente a mí. La mirada en mi cara cambió de confusión a incredulidad cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Puso su cara en mi regazo y comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna. —¡Te extrañé!

—Oye idiota, estoy aquí arriba. ¿Me extrañaste a mí o a mi pene?

—¿No puedo extrañarlos a ambos por igual?

—Seguro que sabes cómo hacer que el ser gay parezca fácil. No puedo creer que haya estado saliendo con un jodido provocador durante 100 días.

Donghae sonrió dulcemente mientras se levantaba y me besaba ligeramente. —Feliz aniversario Hyukjae.

—Feliz aniversario Donghae —le di un beso cariñoso al hombre, luego cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

—¿Cansado?

—No, está bien —Donghae envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y alisó mi cabello mientras respiraba su aroma y saboreaba estar a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa con todos los papeles?

—Estaba recortando mis fotos.

—Narcisista.

—¡Lo estaba haciendo para ti! No puedo quitarte tu enorme colección de pornografía, especialmente porque me he ido tan a menudo, pero puedo pegar mi cara sobre ellas para que no te olvides de mí.

Me eché a reír y me aparté de él. —¿Hiciste qué?

Donghae tomó una de las revistas de la pila en la que había estado trabajando y me la devolvió. —¿Ves?

Mi hermoso novio había cortado la cara de una de sus revistas de moda de alta gama y la había pegado sobre la cara de la estrella del porno en una de mis revistas sucias. La cabeza de Donghae era demasiado grande para el cuerpo, sus tonos de piel eran diferentes, y mientras la estrella porno estaba mirando hacia la derecha, la cara de mi novio estaba mirando a la izquierda. Abracé mi estómago y me reí aún más fuerte. —¡¿Qué mierda?!

—¡Lo arreglé!

—¡Oh Dios mío, eres  _adorable!_

—Imbécil. Cuando miraste su cara probablemente estabas excitado, pero ¿miras la mía y crees que es gracioso?

—Sabes que no miro esas revistas por sus caras —pasé mis manos por las caderas de mi novio y agarré un trozo de su culo. Dejé de reír el tiempo suficiente para morder su puchero y darle un merecido y muy necesario beso—. Aunque es lindo, no arruines mis cosas. ¿Cómo te sentirías si cambiara tu vibrador para que fuera como mi pene? —los ojos de Donghae se iluminaron y me sonrió—. ¡De acuerdo, ese fue un mal ejemplo! ¿Qué pasaría si... le pagara a un chamán para que persiga un poltergeist? ¿No te gustaría eso?

—¿Cómo es que incluso la misma cosa? —Donghae me golpeó en el pecho e hice una mueca porque  _dolía._  Cualquier mención de extraterrestres o fantasmas le ponía los pelos de punta y por lo general resultó en algún tipo de daño físico a mi cuerpo—. Ni siquiera podrías hacer eso si quisieras de todos modos —dijo.

—¿Quieres apostar? Llamaré a un chamán en este momento.

—No puedes hacerlo porque mi vibrador fue confiscado por la seguridad del aeropuerto cuando regresé hoy. Esos imbéciles pensaron que era un dispositivo terrorista o alguna mierda.

Me tapé la boca y respiré profundamente por la nariz mientras trataba de no reírme de la pérdida de mi novio. Se había adaptado a los aspectos sexuales de ser gay muy naturalmente y, aunque intercambiamos posiciones, él prefería ser pasivo. Su vibrador se había convertido en un mal necesario cuando mi novio excitado viajaba fuera del país.  _Definitivamente va a sentir su pérdida._ No pude contener una risita con el juego de palabras mental y él me miró—. Lo siento, bebé. Te conseguiremos uno nuevo. Solo agradecemos que no hayas sido arrestado por ser un terrorista. Un culo terrorista.

—¡Te mostraré un culo terrorista!

—¡Por favor, hazlo!

Nuestra conversación provocó una ronda de lucha libre, cosquilleo y cómo Donghae eventualmente ganó a medida que avanzábamos en el lío de papeles y revistas. Estaba atrapado debajo de su cuerpo, contemplando mi próximo movimiento, cuando noté los trozos de papel que sobresalían de su cabello desordenado. Me eché a reír y él me frunció el ceño.

—No puedo creer que hayas arruinado una casa perfectamente limpia como esta —estiré mi cuello y besé la punta de su nariz, luego negué con la cabeza mientras miraba a mi alrededor la destrucción—. Si no te gustan las revistas, entonces no tengo que guardarlas. A cambio de eliminarlas, debes desnudarte y dejarme tomarte fotos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Trato?

—¡Trato! —la respuesta de Donghae fue acompañada por una gran sonrisa, todos dientes y hoyuelos—. Puedo pedirle a Wookie que tome las fotos, luego puedes ser conmigo. Podemos tener copias.

—No hay trato. Ryeowook ya me ha visto demasiado, muchas gracias —miré al alrededor del apartamento en busca de una manera de cambiar el tema, cuando noté algo extraño—. ¿Se está quemando algo?

—¡Mierda! —mi novio se desenredó de mí y corrió hacia la cocina. Lo seguí justo detrás de él y el olor era definitivamente más fuerte a medida que nos acercábamos a la estufa. Sacó una olla de un quemador y luego maldijo de nuevo mientras se quemaba los dedos.

—Con cuidado mi amor —agarré una toalla y moví la olla a un lugar seguro. Eché un vistazo dentro de la tapa y una nube de humo negro se escapó—. ¿Que se supone que era esto?

—¡No! ¡Ugh! Quería sorprenderte con una cena para nuestro aniversario, pero nunca antes había cocinado... Parecía fácil en línea.

—Es mitad papilla y mitad quemada en la sartén. ¿Qué era?

—Guiso de pollo y papas picante.

—Mmm... Te amo, bebé y en diferentes circunstancias podría comer eso y fingir que me gusta solo para hacerte feliz... pero soy demasiado joven para morir —le sonreí mientras miraba la olla con decepción.

—Supongo que no somos muy buenos novios —suspiró.

El inesperado comentario me tomó desprevenido y sentí que mi corazón caía. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca estoy en casa y estás agotado cuando llego. Estoy celoso de las revistas pornografía y soy adicto a los vibradores. Una noche romántica consiste en la lucha y la comida quemada... no es lo que imaginé que sería una relación.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le pregunte suavemente

—¿Arrepentirme? —Donghae salió de su ensueño y me miró. Debo haber tenido mis preocupaciones pegadas en mi cara porque inmediatamente me tomó en sus brazos y negó con la cabeza—. No. No, mono, ¡no quise decir eso! ¡¿Qué estás pensando?!

—¿No eres feliz? ¿Deberíamos ser amigos? —tal vez solo estaba siendo sensible después de mi ruptura con Sungmin, pero tenía que preguntar. No quería quedarme en la oscuridad otra vez. Si algo estaba mal con nuestra relación, quería saberlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Solo he visto relaciones en las películas. Si esta fuera una película, llegaría a casa después de un largo viaje y te encontrarías en mis brazos, te giraría unas cuantas veces y luego compartiríamos un beso profundo y tierno. Haríamos el amor toda la noche, no lucharíamos por un vibrador encima de un montón de fotos tontas. ¡Luego prepararíamos la cena perfecta y nos alimentaríamos mientras miramos la puesta de sol.

—Si es lo que quieres...

—¡No! Me gusta lo que tenemos. Es real y significativo. ¿Te imaginas qué parte de nuestra historia tendría que ser borrada o pixelada si fuera una película? —Donghae me abrazó y sentí los latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho—. Nuestra historia es mejor. Me gusta que luches conmigo aunque estés cansado y sabes que siempre gano. Me gusta bromear sobre cosas estúpidas y discutir contigo sobre cosas estúpidas. Aunque no es así. Parece mucho por sí solo, cuando todo es unidad se trata de confianza, aceptación y amor. Amo nuestra relación, es perfecta. Y te amo, por favor, nunca cambies.

Sentí que mi corazón se aligeraba mientras mi novio hablaba y para cuando terminó, supe que tenía una gran sonrisa de encías en mi cara. —También te amo. A pesar de que eres como un dolor en el culo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasé limpiando el apartamento...? —saqué los papeles de su cabello y se inclinó hacia delante para darme un dulce beso.

—¿Deberíamos pedir algo para cenar y aprender a cocinar otro día?

—Suena como una buena idea. Puedes limpiar este desastre mientras esperamos.

—¿No me vas a ayudar?

—Voy a darme una ducha.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho si me dejas solo. ¿Puedo ir también? —me miró con sus grandes ojos de cachorro mientras tocaba mis labios con besos de mariposa.

—Los platos no se van a limpiar.

—¿Por favor? Te ayudaré a lavarte la espalda y todos esos otros lugares difíciles de alcanzar... —sus labios se detuvieron sobre los míos y los besos de mariposa se convirtieron en algo más profundo. Dejé que su lengua explorara mi boca mientras sus dedos diestros me desnudaban. Lo desnudé a su vez y cuando nuestros labios finalmente se separaron le sonreí.

No podía recordar un momento en el que fuera más feliz. Cuando Donghae estaba cerca, sentía que todo lo que hacía era reír y sonreír. Cuando salía con Sungmin, siempre me contuve y escondí las partes de mí mismo que pensé que no le gustaría. Mirando hacia atrás, nuestra relación había sido tan falsa como el escenario genérico de la película que Donghae acababa de pintar para mí. Mi relación con Donghae era completamente diferente. No tuve que esconderme ni fingir. Me había visto en mi peor momento y todavía estaba a mi lado. Besándome y haciéndome una cena cuando ni siquiera podía cocinar. —Estoy muy feliz contigo.

Donghae sonrió y mordió mi labio inferior, —También estoy muy feliz contigo... —balanceó sus caderas para mostrarme cuán "feliz" estaba.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza hacia él. —¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

—Lo sé —me dio un suave beso—. Vamos a tomar una ducha... luego podemos comenzar con esas fotos que quieres tomar. ¿Trato?

—Mmm... ¡Trato!

**FIN**

 

* * *

 

[PDF](https://bibliotecaeunhae.wordpress.com/2019/04/06/jardin-de-bambu/)


End file.
